Darien to the rescue
by Egotistic Maniac
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong in Serena's life, but she gains the help from the least expected person, could he redeem himself in her eyes and gain her feeling?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story, i am trying something different, i hope you guys like it, am already writing the next chappie, so start reviewing! thanks luv bobs xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"Hey Andrew!" Andrew heard as he put a cup he had just finished drying under the counter. H looked up to see a small blonde walk in the Arcade, obviously she had just gotten out of school, yet again from another detention as it was nearly 5 o'clock.

"Hey Serena, usual?" He asked the petite girl as she plonked herself on a stool directly in front of him.

She nodded her reply and looked around the arcade, there were a lot of people around, mainly couples all kissing and cooing to each other. She sighed and slowly took the Chocolate milkshake Andrew handed her. "How was school?" he asked, taking hold of another glass and began drying that one.

"Usual, Miss H gave me another detention. It was all that Jerk's, fault!" Serena said, a little quietly

"I hope your not talking about me meatball head." Serena heard from somewhere behind her. She screwed up her face and pouted as she recognized the voice.

"Shut up Jerkwad!" Serena shouted back at him, sipping at her milkshake and ignoring his little chuckle.

"Now meatball head, is that the best you can do today? I think you are losing your touch!" She heard back and growled, he always seemed to aim to get under her skin.

"Why should it waste my energy on you, baka?" Serena shot back, turning round, taking her milkshake from the counter and walking over to a Sailor V game and putting the milkshake on the top. Andrew looked at Darien and gave him a warning look, but Darien just smile back and walked over to the small blonde, her face showing concentration.

"Why do you go on that thing Meatball head, its not like you will ever win!" Darien said to her, leaning on the side of the machine.

Serena too intent on winning the game ignored his comment and concentrated a little harder on the screen.

Darien noticed the silence she offered him and almost felt disappointed, she wasn't firing insults back, something was wrong.

"Hey Meatball head, something wrong? Some one died or summat?" He said and noticed her tense instantly at his words. He had no idea what he had just put his foot in.

"Leave me alone, you pompous arrogant pig, you have no idea what is going on!" She screamed at him, stood up, knocked the Milkshake off the top and stormed out of the arcade.

"What was that all about?" Darien asked Andrew as he walked over to the counter and took the already made cup of coffee.

"Haven't you heard?" Andrew asked and at Darien's confused face continued, "Serena's dad was in a bad accident, he's in critical condition." Andrew told him, giving him a look which said, 'I bet you feel guilty now.' And went to put some more coffee in the maker.

Serena sat on the bench at the park, sighing, she didn't want to go home the air was all-depressing. She needed to be out and alone, not think about her father, try and take her mind off of the danger. She put her bag on the bench next to her and crossed her legs at her pulled her feet up on the bench so that she could lean on the top of her knees. Things in Serena's life were going all wrong, her Aunt had had a miscarriage, her brother had been beaten up at school, the fire drill at school had been set off been pranksters meaning she had to stand outside for half an hour in the cold. Most of all, her father had been in a car accident on the way back from work.

Her mother had gone to Serena's grandmas so she could be closer to Kenji Tsukino in the hospital. Sam stayed at home with Serena; her mother had put her in charge of her younger sibling. He had always annoyed her, made a mess around the house and called her names, but now he was like a zombie, their father's accident had affected him more physically than Serena.

Deep down Serena hated her mother for leaving them, but she wouldn't have been any help here anyway, she was just an empty shell without her husband.

The small girl sighed; just thinking about the night the police had come to her house, brought her to tears. Within a few minutes Serena had tears streaming down her smooth face, dripping on her long pleated skirt. She sat on the bench, alone, lost and afraid.

Darien walked down the street; he did feel back about what he had said to Serena, but how was he to know that her father had been in a crash, it wasn't his job to read up on 'newsSerena' every morning to know what he could or could not say to her. He put his hands in his pockets and took a left at the end of the street, feeling the soft grass beneath his feet as he walked towards the water fountain in the park.

Slowly he walked out from behind the trees and stopped abruptly, there, in front of him sat a small girl on a bench, the small figure shivered as he looked at her back. He knew instantly whom it was by the pigtails that cascaded down her back. Darien pulled his hands out from his pockets, ran a hand through his hair and began to make his way towards Serena sitting on the bench.

It was a few feet behind her, he could hear the sobs she released and his heart broke for her. He had always teased her, not because he hated her, but because she did something to him. But she had always seemed to cope with it, he couldn't remember making her ever cry before.

_Darn it Chiba, look what you've done! _He scolded himself silently. But before he began to walk again he could hear her speak.

"Why daddy? Sob What has he ever done to you? Hiccup He doesn't deserve this! Please leave him alone, if you want to punish someone, do it to me." She began crying again, her crying was different, not her normal wailing, but sad and weak, she seemed so vulnerable. It hurt Darien to see her like this, he didn't know what to do, what would he say if he did go up to her, he had never been in this situation before. So for both their sakes he turned round, having one last glance over his shoulder then made his way out of the park.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Serena pulled her head up and looked behind her, nothing was there, but she could swear someone had said something. Finding no one there she decided it was probably time to go home, Sammy was probably worried, so she placed her legs on the floor and attempted to stand up. Her legs felt like Jelly, they were so weak. But with a few grunts and groans she managed to walk slowly towards the park exit.

She had only been walking a few feet when her feet just gave up and she fell to the ground. Tears once again came in buckets as she scraped her knee across the gravel and blood began to come out slowly from the little cuts. Everything was against her, she couldn't do anything right. But the most frightening thing was no one would know where she was, she couldn't remember which streets she had already passed, or if she had walked in the right direction.

Slowly she looked around herself, in front of her was a tall high-rise building. It looked posh and so they probably had someone in there that could help her. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet and began walking towards the building, staggering and feeling weaker and weaker with each step. To Serena it felt as though someone had drained all her energy, she didn't feel like she could live any longer it was that bad.

She managed to get into the foyer, that was hard enough, but she then noticed no one was at the desk, where usually a security guard would be. She walked in a little further, leaned against a wall and slowly fell to the floor. She was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep. The last thing she saw was this gorgeous dark haired guy rush over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, couldnt wait to put this chappie, have already finished chapter 4, hee hee, sorry i like writing it! please let me know what you think and thank you to those who have reviewed my first chappie! luv bobs xxx

Chapter 2

Serena awoke, very dazed and confused in a bed covered with pillows. She couldn't really remember much of last night, she remembered going to a big building and then a guy… who was the guy? She didn't want to get up, but she knew she needed to know where she was. Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and noticed a beautifully covered room, blue's and silver's with a beautiful large television at the end of the bed.

There was a door in the bottom left of the room to where Serena was sitting and she guessed this led out into the hall, maybe a kitchen or a bathroom. So she pushed her legs off the huge King size bed and walked to the door. She looked around a minute, noticing she was still in her uniform, but she couldn't see her bag anywhere, she couldn't remember seeing it since she had fallen down and scraped her leg. Thinking about her leg made her look down and she noticed it had been bandaged and it didn't hurt at all.

Remembering why she had gotten out of the luxurious bed she turned to face the door and slowly opened it, looking through a small gap out into a hall. Doors marked either side and again everything was blue and silver. She smiled at the fashion this person had and noticing no one was in the hall made her way out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. There was an open end to the corridor straight on, leading out to what Serena could only guess to be the living room. So she made her way towards that open part, hoping that the person who had helped her would be there, she could thank them and then be on her way again.

She 'ooohhhed' and 'aahhhed' as she passed one of the doors that had been left open, it looked like a gym, there were bikes, rowing machines, treadmills, and other things Serena didn't know what they were called. She thought about closing the door, but she thought it would be rude if the owner of the apartment had left it open for a reason.

When she had pulled her eyes away from the room she carried on her walk towards the living room. She was there within minutes, but she couldn't see anyone about. She was a little confused as to what was going on, where was she, where was the owner of the building and more importantly, how did she get home?

She noticed a door on the other end of the living room and she guessed it lead into the corridor outside, where she could maybe find stairs and her way out. She began to make her way towards the door, assuming the person had probably gone out to work or something. Serena had nearly reached the door when she heard laughing behind her.

"So you're awake then." It said.

Knock knock Sammy walked to his front door slowly, it was too early in the morning for people to pay a social visit, or that's what he thought. So he opened the door and sighed when he saw four girls and a guy standing out front.

"What do ya want?" He said, not really feeling as though being polite to them.

"Sammy is Serena home?" Said a small girl with blue hair and matching eyes.

"Dunno." He said and yawned.

"Could you check for us?" Another girl asked, this time she had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Do it yourself!" He snapped and walked back into his house and sat on the sofa again.

The girls all looked at each other, shrugged and walked into the house. They knew where to go so they proceeded up the stairs towards Serena's room.

The four girls had known Serena since they were all in kindergarten. They were all about the same age, and different in many ways. There was Lita, Ami, Raye, and Mina, all of them sweet and pretty in their own ways. There with them was Andrew, a friend of Serena's who saw her as a younger sister.

They stopped outside Serena's room and knocked on the door.

"Serena are you in there?" Ami shouted, knocking on the door again.

"Come on Serena, get your ass out of bed now!" Raye screamed through the door. She had enough, shoved Ami out of the way and opened the door, to find a mad bed and no Serena anywhere.

"Where is she?" Lita said, looking over the heads of the other girls, as she was that little bit taller.

"I dunno, I don't think she came home last night guys!" Mina said, looking up at Andrew, "You say she left all upset with Darien, do you think he might have seen her since?" Mina asked making Andrew shrug.

"Maybe, I'll go back to the arcade and see if he is there and then meet up with you guys later, keep in touch." With that he ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Lets go back to the temple and see if she has turned up there!" Raye suggested.

"Right!" All of the girls said at once and made their way out of the house; Sammy still sat on the sofa.

"What were you doing down in the lobby?" The man asked Serena as he led her to his sofa. He was tall, broad shoulders and a gorgeous face. He must have been about 19 or 20.

"I got lost." Serena said, not looking at him. But she could tell he knew she was lying. Well she wasn't completely lying anyway.

"Okay let's start from the beginning. My names Adrian, and you are?" He said smiling down at Serena.

"Usagi, but my friends usually call me Serena." She said, daring to look up into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well nice to meet you Serena, wow bunny, lovely name, could I call you bunny instead?" He asked. Serena nodded consent and smiled up at him. He was different, nicely different, and completely different to Darien. She stopped and then wondered why Darien came into her head at all.

While contemplating why she had thought of Darien she had been looking at Adrian strangely and now he put a hand in front of her face. She came back down to earth, so to speak, and blushed furiously knowing she had been staring at him.

"Well Bunny, since you're awake, do you want something to eat?" He asked and Serena instantly jumped to her feet.

"Food!" She shouted and nodded furiously at him, Adrian laughed and led the way to the kitchen. It was opposite the gym.

"What would you like then?" He asked and stood with his back against the counter, he watched contently as the girl went through his fridge with an eager look on her face. She instantly stood up, walked over to him, realised the height difference and stood back a little.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" She asked hopefully. Adrian's face dropped and then brightened. He smiled down at her and nodded his head a little slowly.

"I think so…" He said in thought.

"Great, I kinda remember too, so two half remembering makes one remembering, so whoo, we remember together!" She said and Adrian chuckled at the strangeness of what she just said.

"Okay, lets get remembering." He said and started to get all the ingredients out, or what he thought they needed.

It was an hour later and they had managed to cover the whole kitchen with flour, spill eggs everywhere and for some reason managed to get lemon juice all over their shirts. But besides that they both sat at the kitchen table with pancakes, hair all white and covered in everything.

"Thanks, I needed a laugh!" Serena said, after she finished a mouthful of pancake.

Adrian smiled back, "I should be saying thanks to you, I never would have thought of having pancakes. I owe you!" He said. Serena laughed, looked at the table and noticed the syrup lid was off. She wasn't one for pulling pranks, but she had to.

"Hey Adrian, could you get me some water?" Serena asked.

Adrian just nodded and stood up sucking his fingers as he made his way to the sink. While he was away she spooned a big dollop of syrup on a spoon and put it on his seat then returned to her own. (For anyone who will review and say that's not like Serena, well she is a little different to her normal self in this, remember she has had traumatic experiences and has received a little editing from me!)

"Here you go." Adrian said, passing Serena the glass before sitting down on his seat with a sticky feeling as he moved.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!" Serena giggled, she couldn't help it, she expected him to see if and tell her off, but he actually sat down.

"Bunny, would you like to tell me something?" Adrian asked her, a smile playing at his lips, but he tried to stay stern and tell her off.

"I think you had an accident." She said and burst into fits of laughter again.

Adrian rose from his seat, Serena instantly stopped laughing when she saw his expression. It wasn't good; he looked sly, as though he was planning something.

"This means war." He said before he flung some lemon juice at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappie! whoo, hope you all like it, my friend has read up to chapter 6 and she really likes it, watch out she might brag, sorry if she does! anyway hope you like and think, the more reviews i get the faster the next chappie comes up! luv ya all bobs xxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Darien sat, once again, at the counter at the arcade. He had arrived a few moments ago and Andrew was currently making his usual cup of coffee. Darien had always had coffee, it was his thing, but it was beginning to become very tiring.

He looked around the arcade, no Meatball head in sight, a few girls over in a booth, staring at him and giggling. He sighed annoyed, in his eyes that were just so immature. Why couldn't they be more like Meatball head? He enjoyed their little arguments, he lavished in the energy she ushered towards him every time she retorted.

Andrew returned to him with the coffee all ready and steaming.

"Thanks Drew." He said, taking the cup, blowing gently and taking a sip.

"So, seen anything of Serena?" Andrew asked, leaning on the counter opposite Darien.

"No I haven't seen her. Why would I have?" Darien asked almost protectively. Of course he had seen her, but he didn't want Andrew to know that.

"Ah well maybe…." He stopped in mid sentence and looked towards the doors.

"Maybe what?" Darien asked, his eyes still on his drink, but he looked up and saw the astonished look on Andrew's face so he sighed and turned to see what had caught his attention.

Standing outside of the Arcade doors was Serena, yet she wasn't adorning her usual uniform. She wore a huge t-shirt and shorts. She looked like she had walked into the men's section of the store by accident. He then noticed the man with whom she was smiling up at. He was tall, a lot taller than she, dark haired and was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that opened widely at the top, showing off his pecks.

Darien turned fully in his seat slowly, his eyes kept on the scene in front of him. Serena looked so innocent when she smiled up at the other guy, she looked shy, but happy. Darien didn't like him!

"Thanks for everything!" Serena said to Adrian, smiling up at him and mentally hit herself when her eyes diverted to his open shirt.

"It was my pleasure, I should be thanking you for choosing my hotel to crawl into." He said and smiled happily down at the young woman standing in front of him. He couldn't deny it, he liked her, a lot, but he knew about her problems so didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"I'd better tell Andrew where I was last night, he might be worried." Serena said, absently pointing towards the Arcade and Adrian nodded.

"Sure, maybe we could do this another time?"

"Definitely." Serena said contently. He was so sweet, unlike Darien and that was such a good thing.

"Bye then." He said and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning round and walking back the way they had come.

"Bye." Serena said to his retreating back. Her emotions went sky high; she went into a hyper mode and happily turned and skipped into the Arcade. The first thing she noticed was Darien sitting on a stool staring wide-eyed at her. But even he couldn't ruin her mood.

"Morning Andrew." She sang to her best friend and received a smile in return.

"Morning Serena. Usual?" He asked, but Serena shook her head.

"No, I feel like something to do with banana's today. Have you got any banana milk shake or stuff like that?" She asked and flounced into the stool right next to Darien, ignoring his gaze so obviously on her.

"Sure, one banana milkshake coming up. Why the change?" He asked and she smiled at him, happy that he asked that question.

"Adrian said that banana milkshake was his favourite and it was nicer than chocolate so I thought I would try it out." She said happily, bobbing up and down on the seat.

"Who's Adrian?" Darien said obsessively. Talking for the first time since she had entered.

"None of your business baka." She said and turned to Andrew, yet Andrew asked the same question and to him she was more than willing to share.

"He's my hero, he took me back to his apartment last night, his place is great. I slept in his bed, it's so huge by the way…"

"You what?" Darien screamed at her. "You slept in his bed?" Serena slowly looked round at him. Giving him an evil she turned back to Andrew and carried on.

"Anyway I woke up this morning and he made me breakfast, but we got into a little food fight so he lent me some of his clothes and he's taking my uniform to be washed for me." She looked back at Darien, still feeling eyes on her.

"Meatball head, tell me you didn't sleep with him." Darien said looking at her sternly.

"Don't be stupid Darien. Wait, I don't know where he slept…" She went off into a world of her own. She didn't know where he had slept, she woke up this morning in the bed alone, but who's saying he didn't get out early. She never thought about it. She crunched up her features and bit her bottom lip.

"Serena, what's up?" Andrew asked looking a bit concerned.

"I can't remember anything, I saw him coming towards me, then all I remember is waking up in this huge bed this morning. I don't know what happened between then and now." Doubt and worry began to appear in her eyes.

"Serena, are you sure you can't remember? I mean do you think he drugged you?" Andrew asked, now walking around the counter to where she sat.

"No, of course not, he was so nice to me." At Darien's unconvinced look she added, "Shut up baka, you don't know him, he would never hurt me!" She shouted, jumped off the stool and walked into the girl's bathroom.

Darien looked at Andrew once the door to the bathroom closed. "What do you make of it Drew?" He asked, Andrew sighed deeply and sat on the stool near his friend.

"I'm not sure, he didn't look like the type, but I don't know for certain, maybe we should just keep an eye on him for a while." He said then quickly added, "For Serena's sake."

Darien nodded and turned back to his coffee. "For Serena's sake."

Raye ran down the street with Ami and the girls in toe, all looking around for their friend with blonde hair, she hadn't come home all night and this meant worry all around. Raye's eyes were blurred with tears that she dared not spill, she might tease Serena a lot, but its how she showed her love for the klutzy girl. The thought of never seeing her again, never being able to tease her about her hair and the way she was always late for study meetings, terrified her. Flash backs came to Raye as she ran, seeing Serena blowing raspberries and of Serena falling flat on her face when she was only young, of Serena throwing a ball at Raye, hitting a tree and rebounding onto the poor blonde's face.

Raye gave a little giggle at the thought of her friend's accidents. Klutziness was Serena; it was everything she was about. She couldn't change; Raye didn't want her to change. But everything that had happened to Serena recently had changed her. She was no longer the bubbly girl; she no longer laughed at her mistakes, most of all she didn't argue much with Raye and that disturbed the raven-haired girl the most.

Raye was brought out of her thoughts when she ran straight into someone or something. Holding her head, she noticed that everyone had stopped. She walked to the front of the group to see why all the commotion was about, was it Serena had they found her?

"Ami, what's going on?" Raye asked, pushing past Lita. On the floor in front of them, with little spats of blood on was Serena's bag. It was covered in mood and it looked like someone had sprayed blood on it.

"It's Serena's bag." Mina said slowly, bending down to touch the cursed object.

"No it can't be, it's got to be someone else's!" Raye shouted, shaking her head from side to side.

"Its hers, look." Ami said and Raye looked at the tag on the front.

_Usagi Tsukino _was on the front with loads of little bunnies and half moons drawn all over it.

Serena had now been in the toilet for at least 15 minutes and Darien was beginning to get worried. It didn't take a person that long to go to the loo. He watched the door closely, pondering on whether to go in and get her out, he hadn't seen any other girls enter or leave so she should be in there on her own.

He stood up, was about to put his jacket on the stool from his lap when four girls burst into the arcade at pull pelt, stopping just before him all panting.

"Serena…. has… been…. Kidnapped." Lita spat out between breaths. Darien looked at her strangely and then at the girls bathroom door.

"I haven't seen anyone go in." He said, but he thought they meant recently.

"Go… in… where?" Ami asked, leaning over to catch her breath, she kept her eyes on Darien.

"We found… her… bag with… blood on… it." Raye said, starting to gain posture back. "Something's happened." She said quickly trying to get it all out at once so she could breath heavily.

"Ummm. I'm confused now." Darien said sitting back on his seat and placing his jacket on the counter. Raye stood up straight and looked at him, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, opened at the top and jeans. She thought he looked so delicious at the moment. She shook her head trying to get back to the situation at hand.

"I decided he didn't do anything and so you're a wazzack!" Serena said, walking casually out of the toilets and over to Darien, pushing up the sleeves, which were extremely too big for her.

"Serena's here, but she… and the bag... never came home… blood… what?" Mina started, trying to get everything into one sentence, but losing a few words along the way.

Serena just stared at them with a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" She said as she went over to her milkshake and finished it quickly before walking over to them and patting Mina on the back.

"I think you need some help." She said and continued to walk out of the Arcade. The girls watched quietly as she went, their eyes never leaving her retreating body.

Darien stood up and scratched his head, "What's a wazzack?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next chappie, couldnt wait to put it up but i do need alot more reviews for the next one! Thank you to those who have already reviewed and by the way a 'wazzack' is like pompus, imbecile kind os stupid person. I made it up one day and kinda liked it. Anyway please review, need lots of reviews so get your friends to also, thanks alot, love bobs xxx

Chapter 4

Serena walked down the street towards her house, she knew that she needed to change; she looked a little funny walking around in Adrian's clothes. But her mind drifted back to Darien. Hadn't she seen something in his eyes when she came in from talking to Adrian? Jealousy maybe? Maybe hate for him or her. It could be her seeing things, but she was sure she could see something change in his eyes. Something was happening. She really liked Adrian, but he wasn't anything like Darien.

She walked around a corner near to her house and saw an empty bench so decided to sit down. There was something between herself and Darien, she knew that much but she didn't know what it could be. When had she started liking him? Sure he was very good looking and probably had an excellent body underneath those disgusting clothes.

Suddenly Serena found herself what it would have been like doing everything with Darien the way she had done with Adrian, the way he played around with her, the way he kissed her cheek. His lips so soft on her skin, his hand so tender on her arm and his smile piercing through her defences.

Serena sat with her legs up to her chin on the bench contemplating different things, could she ever really like Darien, could he ever like her that way?

Darien walked down the street, he needed to talk to Serena, he needed to see if she was all right. She didn't really know this Adrian bloke, neither did Darien and that was what annoyed him the most. There seemed to be something going on between the two, but he wasn't sure if it was anything more than friendship. He doubted that was all Adrian wanted, no male was really that innocent.

He turned a corner and a small blonde came into view, he looked upon her small figure and noticed the gorgeous long legs that appeared from underneath the shorts she wore. They were obviously too big for her as they came down past her knees. Darien found his self wondering what the rest of her legs looked like, tilting his head he imagined small hot pants on the girl. But stopped when he remembered that she was too young for his x-rated thoughts.

He walked casually up to the girl, trying to act as though nothing had changed between them, as though he hadn't been thinking about what it would be like to feel those lovely legs.

"Here you are meatball head." He said as he stood in front of her. He noticed her sudden movement at seeing him. She was about to stand up, but got her feet locked in between the holes of the bench and went flying forward towards the floor. She could see herself getting closer to the floor so she closed her eyes getting ready for impact. But all she could feel was something hard and strong wrap around her waist. She dared to open her eyes and breathed in quickly when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes barely a few centimeters away from her own.

Darien looked down at the beauty in his arms, he hadn't calculated having to catch her, but it turned out to be the best thing he might have done all morning. Her breath was hot against his lips and they were parted slightly as she looked into his eyes so contently, he thought he saw something there, passion, desire, maybe wanting.

Serena could feel Darien's hands on her body, wrapped tightly around her and she could feel the grip tightening as he pulled her to her feet, pulling her closer to his body. The shirt she was wearing had rumpled upon the fall and Darien's hand had made its way onto her bare back and Serena nearly moaned at the soft movements his thumb made. It slowly moved back and forth over the small of her back while the other hand moved a little higher up towards her neck.

Darien put his hand behind her neck, he needed to touch her, Serena's skin was so soft to the touch. He moved his hand behind her head and pulled meatball by meatball loose and let her hair flow freely down her back. He could feel her protest slightly, but held a firm grip on her. He wasn't going to lose her now.

Serena could hear her heart pound against her rib cage and felt it get quicker as Darien ran his fingers through her hair. A small sensation occurred deep in her stomach causing her to close her and a small moan escaped her lips.

Darien savored that sound, he moved his body closer to hers, causing her to back up a little and before she knew it she was pinned against a wall. But all she could think of was the hot breath on her neck, which was getting hotter and hotter as Darien's head moved down to caress her. Lips moved over her skin just over her collarbone and Serena moved her head back to allow him easy access.

Darien noticed this and smiled to himself, she was causing him so much pleasure, he wanted to show her the same. He moved his mouth up towards her neck, nipping and suckling causing moans to escape her mouth. He could feel her trembling beneath him as he moved from one side of her neck to the other, leaving a trail of kisses beneath her jaw.

What was he doing to her? Her legs had turned to jelly and if he hadn't been holding her up she would have collapsed. He wasn't allowed to do this to her, was he? Sensations flowed over her, she didn't know what she was feeling accept that Darien seemed to find the right places with his hands and mouth.

She felt his hand around her waist move up and down, trading the length of her side, before bringing it to the front to touch her stomach. Again that feeling returned, she wanted him to touch her more, to get rid of this shirt and let him put his smooth hands on her stomach. As if reading her mind, he slowly slipped his hand under her shirt towards her belly button, his mouth still nipping at her neck, causing her to whimper.

"Darien." She whispered when he moved his hand up the front of her stomach, making his way towards her breasts. But he stopped just underneath her bra and slowly retraced its steps back down to her belly button, but didn't stop there, it went down to her abdomen and she took in a quick breath as he ran his index finger backwards and forwards just above the lining of the shorts causing little shocking sensations to arise in her stomach.

Darien was enjoying every noise she made, it was weakening him, she sounded so sweet, so innocent and he loved her for it. He could feel her move her arms and felt her touch his back tenderly. He knew she was inexperienced at this, but her soft touch running up and down his back caused him to groan out in pleasure against her throat.

Slowly so that she couldn't distract him anymore he turned her around in his arms, his hands placed themselves on her stomach underneath the shirt, causing Serena to whimper quietly and tense a little as he ran his finger up and down her abdomen. His lips still teasing the skin on her neck and shoulders.

But she found a way to touch him, she reached up with her arms, circling them around his neck and planting her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck, causing him to falter a minute in his kissing her neck. More determined than ever to please this small princess in front of him.

Serena's breathing was very hard now, she couldn't feel her toes and everything seemed to be going numb, he was doing extraordinary things to her body and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Slowly she turned round so that she was facing him, stopping him from kissing her neck.

Their noses were barely a millimeter apart and Serena could feel his breath on her mouth, she wet her lips unconsciously and noticed a spark in his eyes. She looked innocently down at his shirt where it covered his stomach. She wanted to know what he really felt like; after all he had touched her. Slowly she brought both hands together and as one they made their way underneath his shirt. She could feel his muscles tighten at her touch and she moved her eyes back up to look at him again, his eyes were closed and mouth open a little. She wanted to kiss that mouth, slowly move forwards and taste his mouth. As she breathed in she could smell roses, he smelt like roses. Serena looked back down at where her hands were underneath the shirt, she could see their vague outline under the dark blue cover and she moved her fingers experimentally over his abdomen.

She could hear him breath in sharply at her touch and he instantly opened his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled that ever so charming smile.

Slowly he reached under his shirt for her hands and brought them back out into the air, he noticed her pout and realised he could barely keep himself from kissing those lips, he wanted to taste her, he had wanted her for so long that every muscle in his body ached. He slowly put held her hands behind her back, moving forward, their bodies touching, his stomach was so strong against her own and she felt herself wanting to feel more.

Slowly Darien lowered his head towards hers, he kissed her lightly on the side of her mouth, one side then the other and when he moved slightly back he noticed her eyes had closed and her chest was rising and falling very heavily.

This was it, everything he had thought about, everything he thought it would be, he would get to taste her.

Slowly, carefully he lowered his head, closing his eyes as he felt her soft lips beneath him. He could smell her breath on him now, but something made him stop, he wanted her so badly, his heart pummeled against his rib cage, but he couldn't take her like this, it wasn't fair, she liked Adrian. He couldn't do this to her. So slowly he let go of her hands, pulled away and walked down the street quickly leaving Serena standing with her eyes closed and her lips parted.

Slowly she opened her eyes to find nothing, no one, no Darien and an empty feeling deep down.


	5. Chapter 5

Dun, dun, dun, next chappie! hee hee, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, i have had amazing comments and really mindblowing ideas. Thanks and i hope this chappie is to you liking! (nearly put licking) Please review and let me know what you think! lots of love bob sxxxx

Chapter 5

Darien ran, ignoring the piercing sensation in his stomach, he couldn't believe he had just done that. All his feelings were heightened and he could especially feel his heart beat against his chest. Everything he thought he knew had just come crashing down around him, it was Meatball head for god sake, he couldn't have feelings for her.

Passing a bench he saw a happy couple snuggling, not a care in the world and a pain issued in his chest, his heart hurt and he couldn't tell anyone. What had she done to make him feel like this? She must have put a spell on him or something; it wasn't right feeling like this. After a few moments he realised he had never felt so strongly about someone before. Those gorgeous long legs, the way she scrunched up her nose when she was angry with him. Her gorgeous blue eyes and long blonde hair, she was irresistible. Hadn't she noticed the way guys looked at her when she entered the arcade, the silence, and the wonder at just beholding the beauty before them?

Obviously she didn't know how she affected guys, she was too innocent for that. She didn't know that just the slightest touch would send shivers up his spine, even though he continued to deny it. Even when she ran into him, it was always an excuse to touch her, even for a brief second. It never occurred to him just to take a different route to work every morning, he had to admit to himself that he actually liked running into her every morning before she sped off towards Juuban High.

Darien slowed down to a steady jog now, feeling as though he had put enough space between himself and Serena. How would she be feeling now? Does she hate him? _Oh I hope not! I couldn't stand that._ Darien said to himself, he always knew she despised him, but hate was much, much worse. One only used that when it was absolutely necessary, he couldn't think of anyone he could say he hate, but Adrian was making his way onto the list.

Finally he stopped, he had run at least ten blocks, the adrenaline rush from being so close to Serena had kept him going, but now it faded and all he could feel was sorrow. He had left her alone, on the street, no word and he didn't even say sorry.

_Ha, say sorry to meatball head, never thought I would want to say that. _He said to himself as he made his way over to the bench and winced as he remembered her face as she looked up at him, the way she almost pleaded for him to not hurt her. Didn't she already have too much of that in her life? Now he had gone and done it, she would never trust him again, but he wasn't really sure why he cared.

All these years he had teased the meatball haired one, not bothered about her comments and never staying around too long to see her reaction while his back was turned. The only thing Darien had cared about then was whether flying exam papers would attack him. He was too rapt up in his work to worry about girls having a crush on him and he couldn't really remember when he last went out on a date. He had just been too busy… or that's what he told himself.

_Yer Chiba, you're just scared of being hurt! _A voice inside his head told him. Darien shook his head, "No I'm not." He said out loud, just above a whisper.

_Admit it, you don't want to fall in love and then get hurt when they leave you for some better looking accountant. _Darien shook his head again, trying to ignore the voice inside his head. _Or is it because you do like someone, and are just waiting? Someone like say… Meatball head? _"SHUT UP!" Darien shouted aloud, scaring an old lady walking by. Darien sighed and apologized quickly.

Damn that Serena, she was making him hear things. She was destroying him, but he couldn't let her do that to him. He would act like nothing happened. Maybe take one of his colleagues from work to dinner, forget about that petite blonde girl, with big blue eyes who could make him do anything…. _Wait! Stop that! _Darien shouted inside his head, grabbing each side of his temples to try and block out his thoughts, though it wasn't really working.

He stood up slowly, thinking trying to get Serena out of his head _trees, the blue sky, like Serena's eyes… no, the birds in the sky, the moon, Serena's surname meant the moon, damn! Stop it! _Andrew would help him, but then he would ask how Darien felt about Serena and how was he meant to tell him if he didn't know? No he would go home and relax, maybe sleep and NOT dream about Serena.

Deciding that was the best idea, Darien turned in the direction of his apartment and made his way there.

Serena was home now; she was a little dazed, not really too sure what had just happened. Everything was numb, her fingertips were white from gripping his shirt so tight and her neck had a soft tingling sensation from where he had kissed and nibbled at her so many times. As she walked up stairs into her room she remembered the way his hand made soft circular motions on her back, his hands were unbelievably soft.

_Stop it Serena!_ She said to herself as she landed backwards on her bed, arms sprung wide like a crucifix. It hadn't been a very good day.

Slowly remembering she was wearing Adrian's clothes and would have to return them soon decided to change and put them in the wash. They were very big on Serena but they were comfy, but she felt a little strange wearing guy's clothes that was something she imagined herself doing when she got older with a boyfriend, she barely knew the guy.

"What am I doing?" She said to herself, she felt happy around him, but what had happened between Darien and herself couldn't be ignore- they had nearly kissed.

She walked over to her closet found a small white skirt, and white halter top that showed off her figure perfectly. She was going to make that Chiba pay for what he had done to her; she would show him that no one messed with Serena Tsukino's feelings. Well kinda… she didn't really know what she was gonna do, but when she thought of it she knew it would be superb.

Slowly and remembering that her hair was down she went to the mirror and took some of her pins since Darien had forgotten to give them back after taking her hair down. She decided she liked her meatballs so she put them up perfectly again, tying small white ribbons around them, letting them dangle down a bit.

Thinking about her image made Serena squeal, she didn't like looking like this, she liked her long skirts and trousers, but Darien just bought out this side in her, the competitive bunny.

She decided her neck looked too bare so she walked over to her jewellery box and found a silver chain on which was a star, it looked like some kind of locket and she was sure she couldn't remember buying it, but heh, it looked good with the outfit.

With a quick brush of the teeth and wash of the face (ha sounds funny) she made her way out of the house and towards the place she thought she would find the evil baka.

Darien looked across the street and cursed himself as he looked in the nearest clothes shop, his jacket, he had left it on the counter. Turning round sluggishly he made his way back towards the arcade, the last place he actually wanted to be right now.

It only took him a few minutes to get there, which annoyed him, as he wanted to prolong the pain. But when he got there he could hardly see inside, there were guys everywhere, cheering and shouting at something. Not really bothered about what was going Darien made his way to the counter to try and find his jacket and frowned when he couldn't see it. Looking around he noticed Andrew who was standing behind the counter trying to look over the heads of all the people who were crowded.

After shouting his name a few times Andrew actually realised he was being summoned and tore himself away from the event that was fascinating everyone.

"Make it quick mate." Andrew said, his gaze still on the crowd.

"I jus came back for my jacket." He noticed Andrew nod, then move backwards slowly, reaching under the counter at the back and bringing out a folded leather jacket.

"Thanks Drew." He said and was about to leave, but seeing as he was here he thought he might ask. "What is everyone looking at?" He asked, pulling on his jacket and adjusting it at the shoulders.

"Haven't you seen?" Andrew asked quickly, a little too quickly for Darien's liking. "She's beautiful, better than I could ever imagine. The body is sparkling, so clean and smooth. I'm so jealous of the guy who finally gets her man, I would love to take that for a ride." Andrew said dreamily, imagining his self.

Darien sighed, wanting to know what Andrew was describing, she must be new as nothing like this had happened before. Putting down his jacket he moved forward, he was easily bigger than most of the guys in the crowd and so could get through to the middle quicker.

Finally after shoving the last man aside he looked upon what had every guy in here in a puppy loved up state and his jaw dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here it is, chapter 6 i hope you like it and get a happy surprise! Hee hee, please let me know what you think and then i can put up the next chappie! lots of luv bobs xxxx

Chapter 6

"What do you think?" Asked a familiar female voice. Darien's eyes slowly looked up towards the owner of the beautiful body.

"Since when did you have things like this?" Darien asked, looking again at the body.

"About a few weeks, thought I could do with a change." He heard again, the voice a little hazy as his attention was on the beautiful picture in front of him. "Do you like it?" She asked him smiling at his reaction.

"Huh?" He asked voice stuck in his throat.

"Do you like it?" She asked again, leaning on the machine and giggling as he brought his hand up to his head.

"Yer, its great. Why the sudden change of life style?" He asked and steadied himself a bit.

"Thought it would make the boys notice a bit more." She said and smiled, "It definitely made you notice!" She giggled again and Darien could see smirks from some of the guys.

"Yer, um could I ask where you got it?" Finally Darien managed to gain some posture after the sudden shock. He watched her stand straight and pass him some keys.

"Take it for a spin." She said and watched as Darien's eyes lit up.

The motorbike was every guy's fantasy, she was a gorgeous colour, the bodywork was excellent and the engine must be huge. It was sitting on its stand right next to the sailor V video game. Darien had never seen one so beautiful, he had always wanted one, but never really saw how he would need one. He walked to school and never really went out side of the city, but if someone was to give one to him….

"Yes!" He said and grabbed the keys, quickly remembering to get the bike off the stand he made his way out to the road. He turned round to look at Andrew who was standing gob smacked at what the tall brunette had let Darien do. No doubt he would be jealous for a long time.

Slowly Darien lifted his leg over and sat so comfortably on the seat. It was an amazing feeling, so much padding to keep someone comfy on a long drive. He put the key in the ignition and revved the engine; the noise it made was like heaven. He was about to take off when he looked around to see a figure come down the street; she was petite and looked a lot like Andrew. She would be the perfect passenger.

"Hey, want a lift?" He asked, smiling at the familiar girl. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, thanks Darien." She replied and got into position behind the exited raven-haired guy.

"Hold on tight!" He said, as the Motorbike started moving. He would only go a small distance. The park was his first idea, but he decided he would take a quick stop at his apartment first, change his clothes and make his way to the park to see if he could make his way through the rose garden accurately.

Serena made her way down the street, aware that nearly every guy she passed seemed to be looking at her, the skirt she wore was barely visible making her feel a little self conscious, but she knew she could pull it off, she had to. So ignoring the feeling that everyone could see her knickers she continued her way towards the arcade, knowing that she would be there any minute.

She looked down the road getting ready to cross when she heard someone call her name. Slowly looking around she saw Adrian running towards her. He made her smile just by smiling himself and she almost felt like giving him a hug, but decided against.

"Hey Serena, what you up to?" Adrian asked, his smile nearly reaching both ears.

"Just going to the arcade." She said matter of factly, trying not to give him any idea of her real reason. She noticed the way he took his time looking at her out fit, his head starting from her feet and then ending with her eyes.

"You look amazing." He said, a slight stammer visible. Serena smiled and bowed her head.

"Arigato." She said and looked down the street, knowing that her friends would kill her if they saw what she was wearing.

"Bunny, can is show you something?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling her in the opposite direction. Darien would probably be there when she got back; a little walk wouldn't hurt any.

"Sure." She said and let him pull her away from the Arcade.

After they had gotten a little way Adrian asked her to close her eyes. At this Serena looked at him skeptically but complied at his pleading face.

It was a while before Serena could open her eyes; she had no idea where he was leading her. Being blind was worse than normal, she seemed to find random things to fall over, luckily Adrian was there to catch her. Every time he would say "Poor Bunny." And carry on guiding her. For all Serena knew he could be leading her around in a circle.

"Are we there yet?" Serena called behind her and received a push in the back, that half tickled and sent shivers up her spine.

"Not yet bunny." He said and carried on walking. Just when Serena thought she wouldn't be able to walk any more he stopped.

For a moment he just stood there with his hands over her eyes and not moving. But after a while she felt him move his hands and slowly she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. She was encircled with roses, red, yellow, white, pink, you think of a colour and it was there.

Serena let in a quick breath, astonished at the beauty around her. After a few minutes she could feel Adrian's hand on her waist. She turned round to face him and saw a huge smile on his face, "Surprise." He said and noticed Serena's smile waver as she spoke.

"Its so amazing." She said and then the smile came back with full force and she jumped on him giving him a huge hug, "Thank you." She said, aware that he had encircled his arms around her waist. She could feel his muscles under his top and smell his gorgeous scent. He was riveting.

"Special place for a special bunny." She could hear him say and she pulled back, aware that he still kept his arms around her waist.

"You knew just what I needed." She said and gave one of those smiles, which could melt any man's heart, and she could hear Adrian sigh. "Thank you." She said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

As she pulled back she noticed his lips, so moist and luscious wanting to be kissed, yearning to be tasted. She looked up into his eyes, it felt right. Slowly she leaning once again on top toes and leaned towards those rosy lips.

"Meatball head?" She heard just at the last minute _no not him_, pulling back quickly she noticed her fears had been met. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Said that ever so egotistic man.

"Go away and leave me alone baka!" She said, turning towards him and stepping out of Adrian's grasp.

"I will not 'go away', you will come home with me right now!" He shouted and dismounted the bike, slowly making his way towards the fuming girl with barely nothing on. He stopped, mentally taking in the picture before him. Her legs never seemed to end; she wore the shortest skirt and a top that showed how much of a woman she had become.

After regaining his thoughts Darien shook his head and clenched his fists. "And what do you think you are wearing?" He shouted, moving forward and grabbing hold of her arm.

"Let me go baka!" Serena shouted, trying to pry his hand off her arm.

"I will not!" Darien shouted back, his tone rising.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" She screamed at him. But his grip did not loosen.

"Well if you just…" And that's all that made it out of his mouth before he was silenced and thrown to the floor by a large, flying fist.


	7. Chapter 7

Next one is here, ha ha, so sad eh? anyway i hope you like this chapter and let me know! lots of luv bobs xxx

Chapter 7

"Adrian, no!" Serena shouted, standing in front of Adrian before he managed to kick Darien while he was down. She put her hands on his chest moving him back. "Please." She said and felt all his muscles relax a little as he looked down at her.

Slowly she turned her back on Adrian so she could see Darien rub his jaw. His lip slowly began to bleed and she could feel herself wanting to kiss it better, but she settled for kneeling down next to him.

"You shouldn't have come." She said quietly. Darien looked up at her and dropped his hand to the floor. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes and sighed.

Getting to his feet he took a last glance towards Adrian, and I can tell you now it wasn't nice, and left Serena kneeling on the floor. He didn't know what had come over him but he needed to be far away. Her eyes had shown him something, and not knowing what had scared him. He couldn't deny his feelings now, he would need to feel something to do something as stupid as hurt her. He shouldn't have gone to the park; surely he knew she would be there. But thinking this he began to wonder if that was why he wanted to go there in the first place. To see her beautiful face and maybe finish off what he hadn't dared to do earlier that day.

Just looking at her again had brought back the feelings of being so close, the racing of his heart, the sweat that began to form on his forehead and the way he shivered at his touch. He could have been sure that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but seeing her with Adrian had confused that theory. She was going to kiss him, but she was also going to kiss Adrian, maybe she was toying with them all.

After finally giving the motorbike back to Michelle and ignoring all the questions from the guys he headed home, his apartment was his only sanctuary, girl free and Darien friendly.

Serena hadn't really spoken when Darien had left, all she could do was play with the daises in the grass and look towards the huge hi rise buildings that surrounded the park and all of Tokyo. Adrian didn't want to push her into anything, he knew what girls were like when they got a little upset, say the wrong thing and poof, they have a go at you for just being there. So quietly he sat down by her and took hold of her hand.

Instantly she stopped playing with the daises and looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore, her emotions were playing tricks on her and she didn't want to feel like this anymore. Having feelings for her former enemy was scary enough, but maybe having feelings for two guys just gave her a headache.

All she wanted to do was have a normal life, date boys from school, giggle with her friends and cry over sad movies. Not worry about working guys and their little crushes and trying to kill each other. Life was too hard for a girl and she hated it.

"I can't do it anymore." She said and stood quickly, pulling away from Adrian's warm touch. Doing this startled him and he fell back to sit on his bum.

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing with her and moving towards her soft skin.

"No, Adrian, please." She said moving back, trying to resist the temptation to just jump in his arms and cry her heart out. "I need to do this alone." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"But Serena, I don't want you to go." He said and took hold of her arm, a little too tightly; it was as though Darien had now possessed Adrian.

"Let go, please." She said, pulling her arm, but finding once again she wasn't strong enough. Slowly his other hand wrapped itself round her waist and pulled her towards his stomach making her squeak in reply.

"I thought you like me?" He asked unhappily.

"I do." She replied.

"I thought we were getting close?"

"We are." She again replied. "But I need some space, surely you understand." She said to him trying to break out of his grasp. But noticed that he only tightened his hold on her.

"You came to me for help, you nearly kissed me, we are made for each other."

"Adrian please…" She begged, his strength crushing her rib cage and making it hard for her to breath. She looked up into his eyes and saw something there, they had changed, from being so soft and gentle they had become hard and fierce and it scared Serena, more than anything they seemed to have changed colour. What was once a gorgeous brown chocolate colour they seemed to have the faint tint of red as though his rage had changed the way he saw people.

"What's happened to you?" She asked confused, it was a little quiet showing her fear and she felt like hitting herself for showing him he intimidated her.

"Nothing's happened to me bunny, you're the one who has changed. You used to love me…"

"I've never said I loved you!" She said shocked that he would even think that.

"I know you do, I mean how could you not after everything I have done for you!" He said to her, lowering his head. "All you have is me." He said quietly so that no one else could hear him.

"I…I…I don't, I have other friends." She said, stammering a little.

"Did you see them running to help you when you couldn't take any more, do you really think they care about you? They aren't bothered what happens to you, they just put on nice faces, but when they're behind your back they call you names and show others what they really think of you. Could you really call them 'friends' bunny?"

Serena lowered her head. She had no idea that was what her friends really thought about her. But she never thought they were that mean.

Instantly tears made their way down her cheeks, she did all she could from bursting out into a fit of sobs. "Please let me go now." She said quietly, pleading him to leave her alone.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked her, nuzzling her neck with his mouth. She quickly nodded her head as she took a quick breath in.

"Fine, but I will be watching you." He said and let her go, but when she took her first step he had hold of her arm again and whispered in her ear, "And when you least expect it…" He let the last bit linger and watched smugly as she pulled out of his grasp and made a run for it out of the park.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chappie is here! PLease let me know what you think, i had so much fun writing this chappie! Things may not be as they appear! luv bobs xxxx

Chapter 8

It had been a while since the girls had seen Serena and it worried them that she was out and about so much. She wasn't usually one to be independent and not usually one to not have a midday nap. They had gone round to her house again to see if she wanted to go shopping, but once again found a zombie like Sammy and an empty room.

"What do you think she's doing?" Lita asked the others. Most of them shrugged and carried on walking.

"Do you think she's studying and doesn't want us to know?" Ami asked happily. Each girl looked at her as if she suggested that one-day people might fly without wings. "Maybe not." She said and continued her walking looking at her shoes.

"Do you think she might have gone to the park or somewhere, she wouldn't be at the arcade otherwise Andrew would have rang us." Raye said and everyone stopped to contemplate it.

"She did have a phase where she spent most of her time there, it couldn't hurt to have a look." Mina said and they all crossed the road and made their way to the park to see if they could find her.

Serena arrived home a few moments later, running upstairs to her room and flinging herself on the bed. How could he have changed so much? He was so nice and to all of a sudden change. It made Serena shiver to think what he might have been like if she had kissed him. She would have wasted her first time on him; she would have felt so disgusted with herself.

Tears poured in endless streams down her cheeks as she pulled the pillow up to her chest to hug. Today had changed the way she saw people, did her friends really feel that way about her. Of course they had to, why would they be any different, she was a loser, not worth spending any time on.

Her heart felt heavy as though she was feeling too much, too many emotions were going through her body to process and it hurt.

Slowly she felt her eyes closing and all the pain and anger suddenly drifted away. All she could see was white and this place had a peaceful atmosphere, she never wanted to leave. Suddenly she saw a figure walking towards her, it was blurry but she knew who it was when it began to speak.

"You will always be with me meatball head. Just look to the stars and wish for me to be there and I will come." Darien came into proper view and Serena just looked at him. He was here, with her, talking to her and telling her he cared. She didn't understand why it would be him, he had always teased her and called her names. Why the sudden change and why now? Did he do things to just torment her? Or did he really have feelings for her?

She didn't have time to think about that properly as Darien had stood right in front of her, he was so close that she could feel his chest, she could smell his normal smell, he always seemed to remind her of a big rose.

"Darien what are you doing here?" She asked, a little dry throated.

"I've come to you Serena, you need me. I am yours to command." He said and moved a little closer. Serena felt his big hands weave their way around her waist and felt her stomach give a leap. Surprisingly she liked it, wanted it, ravished in it. She needed him, probably as much as she knew he needed her.

Unconsciously she moved her body into his, pressing her breasts against his strong chest and moving her arms up towards the back of his neck, running her left hand in the hair at the base of his head.

Darien moved his head down once again to play with her neck and Serena felt the sensations flooding back.

"Darien…" She moaned and nearly groaned in frustration when he pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes.

"Don't ever doubt your strength and your friends Serena, they are what makes you strong." He said slowly, not matter of factly but kindly as though he was could tell she was stressed.

"Thank you." She said and smiled up at him. He was so different, he was kind and sweet and cared about her. She liked it. She hoped it would never end.

Slowly she could feel Darien lean forwards, making her arc her back.

This was it, he was going to kiss her, Darien of all people, and she wanted him to. She could feel her heard beat faster as he got closer to her, she could see his eyes close and with that indication she closed her own. Then she could feel his breath on her lips, she could feel him as he rubbed his lips back and forth over her own.

She tightened her grip on him, nearly digging her fingernails in his back and awaited the moment of the kiss.

But it never seemed to come, so she opened her eyes and found herself in her room again, holding onto the pillow for dear life and noticing a little bit of a wet patch on the corner of her pillow.

"Damn." She said and rolled over onto her back. She looked out the window and noticed it had become very dark. She decided she needed to go for a walk; maybe she could clear her head and bump into a certain dark haired god.

Slowly she got changed into something more appropriate for walking around in the dark (trousers for one) and made her way out of the house, not really planning on going anywhere special.

Somewhere down the street she remembered a coffee shop that had just opened on the next street, it was meant to stay open till early hours in the morning. So she decided to make her way there to see if anyone was there she could see. It only took her a few minutes to get there and once there she went to the counter and noticed a certain familiar blonde behind the bar.

"Andrew?" She asked, leaning forwards. He turned round smiling and walked over to her.

"Hey Serena what you up to?" He asked, resting his arms on the counter.

"Not much, I thought I could get some fresh air, but this place just stinks of coffee." She said and watched Andrew smile.

"Its because it's a coffee house silly." He said and felt a warm feeling inside as he saw her smile. "You should do that more often." He said and chuckled at her confused look. "Smile I mean." He said and saw her smile again.

"Could I get something other than coffee?" She asked and Andrew nodded his head.

"Some nice warm milk?" He asked and at her nod he proceeded into the back to get some more milk.

"Bunny, told you I would find you." Came a familiar voice from behind her and she spun round to see Adrian standing behind her with his arms folded and a sly smile on his face.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" She asked a little quietly.

"Looking for you my bunny." He said and stepped forward and instantly Serena stepped back.

"Stay back." She said, putting one hand out to back up her words.

"Don't tell me you don't want me bunny, I know you do." He said and took another step, to, again, be matched by Serena.

"Just leave me alone." She said, trying to sound forceful.

"But I cant Baby, don't you understand, we need each other." He said and took a big step forwards, catching up with her, but Serena had nowhere to go, she had hit the counter.

"Adrian…" She said pleadingly. But his eyes just shone at the terror and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chappie, i hope you enjoyed all the events so far, shes a busy bee aint she? lol, please let me know what you think of this one, you have been great so far! all my luv bobs xxxxxx

Chapter 9

"Serena I think you should come in the back with me." Andrew said behind her, squeezing her shoulder slightly to emphasise his point.

Serena nodded her head quickly, glad that Andrew was there and he was helping her, even though she wondered what Adrian would think of it. She was about to move when Adrian slammed his hand on the counter so that his arm was restricting her from moving to her left.

"I don't think so bunny!" He said and gave Andrew a glare that made him take his hand off Serena's shoulder. Andrew had seen millions of guys like this and there was only one way to deal with them, luckily he knew just how. Adrian looked back at Serena and smiled.

"Looks like your friend has got the idea." Adrian said as Andrew disappeared into the back room. Serena looked behind the counter and noticed Adrian was right, he had gone and left her and the rest of the room would not want to take him on, he was jus crazy. But Serena did think it weird that Andrew going into the back room didn't cause a stir with Adrian, he could be calling the police for all he knew.

"Adrian please, let's talk about this." Serena begged, bringing her hands together in front of her and tried to give him a smile.

At this he reached forward and cupped her face in his left hand. "I think we've done enough talking." He said moved towards the fragile girl. She hadn't really thought about how much advantage he had on her height. He could easily throw her over his head; his strength compared to hers was outstanding.

Serena's heart was pounding in her ears now, what was he going to do; he was out of his mind. He had gone from really sweet and food fights to threatening her and scaring the willies out of her. She hadn't felt so much fear in her whole life; it caused her to feel pain as she breathed. Her stomach seemed to have closed instantly and she felt pain as well in her heart. The pain in her heart echoed all the pain and guilt of leaving her brother alone, not telling her family how much she loved them and never knowing what her friends really did think of her. She hoped they would come to her funeral. Pain of loss and suffering and her hope finally dying, she had held onto it for so long, but the ties that held it in her life had just been cut and she no longer believed anything would go right again. All Serena could think about was how disgraced her family would be at her.

She thought about her family, her dad in the hospital and mum by his side. Of Sammy alone at home, he needed her to protect him, he was too young to be on his own for as long as it would take their dad to get better. If she didn't want to live for herself then maybe she should think about Sammy, he needed her, and as long as he did, she would be there for him.

So with the thought of Sammy in her mind Serena pushed him off with her only strength and probably because he wasn't expecting it, he staggered backwards. Then she ran towards the exit but was grabbed by the wrist. But she turned to find Adrian holding her wrist in one of his huge hands.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying bunny! You're mine!" he said strongly and pulled her arm swiftly flinging her back towards the counter, which caused the poor petite blonde to crash into a few stools, bruising her back and shoulder and her leg as one of the stools lost balance and landed on her.

"Argh!" She screamed as it his her shin and she felt a massive pain shoot up her leg. Moving slightly she pushed herself into the counter, trying to make herself into a small ball hoping he wouldn't see her. Holding her legs to her chest she knew that this was one of those mistakes that you made but you didn't know you made it till it was too late.

Serena now feared for her life. There was more then anger in his eyes, there was hatred and jealousy and there was nothing she could do about him now, he was too strong, her back twinged every time she moved and she feared that it would hurt too much to walk. It seemed inevitable that Adrian would get whatever he wanted tonight.

No one in the shop seemed to make a move to stop him as he made his way back towards Serena. They all looked too scared of what he might do to them, even though Serena looked them pleadingly. Their faces were shameful, they knew they should help but no one was willing to put themselves out for her sake.

She had been right all along, no one really cared for her, she was just a nuisance to everyone, it would be better if she were dead.

Looking up she noticed that Adrian was standing over her, his smile seemed to have grown, it was frightful and a little too smug. But she had a sudden wish of hope and decided to have one last try. Quickly with her healthy leg she kicked out harshly and rammed it straight into Adrian's knee. She could hear a crack, maybe she had broken some bones, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

She saw him go down heavily, as he screamed in pain, shock clearly written on his face. As he hit the floor he cradled his leg and seemed to squirm around.

Quickly Serena used this chance to move herself; she crawled around his writhing figure and made her way towards the door. Slowly, daringly, she stood and felt a twinge of pain, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

She had nearly reached the door when she heard scuffling and then sighs.

"Bunny, I know you didn't really mean to hurt me, but unfortunately for you, I'm not very happy at being thrashed out at." Came the dreaded voice, (she's not doing very well bless her). She dared a look behind her and her gaze met a fist and she went flying across the coffee shop towards the doors.

There she laid feeling blood drip down her lip as well as feeling a searing pain in her jaw. He had caused her to begin bruising in multiple areas of the body, if she did survive this she knew she would be black and blue all over. But there was little chance that a huge brick would fall from the sky and just happen to knock him out long enough for her to escape and get the police on him.

"You stupid little bitch, you should learn how to treat superiors." He said and then Serena heard a familiar voice.

"I've been trying to tell her that for years, but she's never listened to me." It said, quickly followed, "Oh and by the way, I'm the only one allowed to call her names."


	10. Chapter 10

next chappie is here! hee hee, now all of you can get your answers, lol. please let me know what you think of this one, i have so much fun writing these! lots of luv bobs xxxx

Chapter 10

The girls had looked at the park, but there had been no sign so each had decided to take one last sweep of the shops and then head home. They had looked in the shops that had been open and now they came to the last one on the street. Standing in the doorway was a tall broad figure, when it spoke they instantly knew who it was.

"Darien? What's he doing here?" Ami asked, looking at the girls around her.

"Not sure, but maybe he knows where Serena is. So as they walked forward they noticed him also take a step into the coffee shop. But when they got to the doors they watched as Darien leaned out and actually punched someone.

"I don't believe it!" Mina said, covering her mouth.

Serena looked up and saw Darien standing over her with his hand outstretched.

"Hey meatball head." He said and smiled down at her, a strange smile almost alien to Serena. Usually it was smug and knowing, but he didn't smile like that this time. It was sweet and reassuring. And most of all Serena felt safe.

"Darien." She said unsure if she should thank him and let him pull her to her feet.

"Thank me later." He said in answer to her unspoken question, she bowed her head to him and noticed his gaze had shifted to the body on the floor, which had started to move again.

But all Serena could hear was laughing, it was coming from Adrian and it seemed almost insane. Instantly she heard feet and saw her friends coming in. They stood at the doorway watching the scene from behind Darien's back.

Darien watched a confused as Adrian lay on the floor laughing, no one really seemed to get the joke and nearly everyone (if they didn't before) thought he was actually going insane.

"You have no idea what you are doing." He finally said and Serena watched as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. It only took her a few seconds to scoot around behind Darien, and it made Serena smile, as Darien seemed to be actually smiling at Adrian.

"Are you actually threatening me?" Darien asked, a little chuckle colouring his speech. Adrian's face suddenly went all wrinkly at Darien's comment; as though he was disgusted Darien wasn't scared.

"Why? Are you scared?" Adrian asked, hoping it to be so.

"No." Darien replied simply, still smiling at the other male whose ego might actually match his. Instantly Adrian growled and lunged forward, and if Serena and the girls hadn't been behind him he would have just stepped lightly out of the way, but he had to think about them, so Darien moved to the side, reached out an arm and caught Adrian right in the face and he flew back and onto hard onto his bum.

"Are we through, I have a few things I would like to do before I go home." He said and leaned against a sweet machine. Adrian slowly got to his feet and his head shot up, anger apparent in his eyes as he stared at Darien.

"You're dead!" He screamed and ran forwards, throwing himself at Darien. To Serena's surprise Darien hadn't even moved an inch and Adrian was getting closer and closer. But just as Serena thought he was going to ram into Darien, Chiba sidestepped and watched amusedly as Adrian ran straight into the machine.

"I think we're finished now." Darien said as he stepped over the unconscious body. That really wasn't hard and he definitely didn't make a sweat. Gradually he made his way over to Serena and noticed bemusedly that her face was one of pure shock.

"You might want to get a doctor to look at that meatball head." He said and walked past her slowly.

"Darien." She called and he turned to acknowledge her. "How did you know…" She asked, looking down at Adrian.

"Lucky for you Andrew has me on speed dial." He said, gave her one of those smiles and began to walk away.

"Darien." She called again and watched as he turned for the second time. "Thank you." She said, saw what she thought might have been a wink and watched as he walked away. She didn't know what to do now, she felt like all her bones might have been broken, and she couldn't go home, as Sammy would throw a fit. There was only one place she could go that she would feel safe.

Slowly she looked towards Adrian who was still on the floor, sighed and walked towards the huge block of High-rise buildings that could be seen in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It only took Darien a few minutes to get home, he was in a kind of hyper and couldn't keep still once in his apartment, he had actually ran up the 5 floors instead of using the lift. The apartment felt so quiet now, there had been so much action back at the coffee shop, adrenaline had boosted through him at that moment. He had wanted to hit Adrian for so long, he just needed a proper excuse and thank you meatball head, she was it.

He pulled his jacket off and put it on his sofa, looking around his tidy room. There wasn't anything really that he could tidy, he would just have to settle with working out.

So slowly he got up and made his way into the bedroom to put on his trackies. He had been pulling one foot through when he heard a knock on his door. Quickly trying to push his foot in he lost balance and went tumbling to the floor. It was probably his neighbour moaning about coming in so late. So quickly standing up he took his top off and shoved it on his bed ready for starting his work out. Another knock came and he jogged out of his bedroom calling, "Coming." As he ran and got to the door just as the person knocked for the third time, someone was in a hurry tonight.

He opened the door and said as he did "Mr. Hatayashi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" But he stopped as he looked down upon a battered and bruised Serena.

"Hey." She said quietly looking up at him.

"Hey." He said back and pulled the door fully open and Serena gasped as she realised he wasn't wearing anything on his top. She quickly lowered her head and her cheeks became rosy red.

Chuckling a little Darien reached forward put his hand under his chin and slowly raised her head so their eyes met. "What can I do for you meatball head?" He asked her nicely, saw a flicker of anger in her eyes and smiled.

"I was hoping you could do me a favour." She said slowly and once again lowered her head. Darien pulled his hand away and leaned against his door post.

"And what might that be?" He asked, looking at the white paint on the opposite frame.

"Um… would you mind if I stayed here for a while." She said and then quickly added, "But if you don't want me I don't mind, I mean you don't really want me hanging around, I get people hurt and in trouble and…" She was silenced by Darien's hand over her mouth.

"Stop babbling Meatball head and come in." He said and removed his hand walking into the apartment and leaving a shocked Serena standing outside.

Cautiously she entered, closed the door and removed her shoes. She spent a little time arranging them at right angles to the wall next to Darien's and mentally noted that he had REALLY big feet.

"Meatball head have you got lost in my hall way?" Darien shouted from his living room and smiled as Serena appeared from round the corner and walked towards his couch.

She slowly sat down and placed her hands in her lap, Darien laughed at her as she sat still on the edge of the sofa playing with her hands. Slowly he stood up and went to sit next to her.

"So want to tell me what happened with Looney toon?" He asked and received a smile from Serena and watched as her shoulders sagged a little letting out a bit of tension.

"He was just getting a bit possessive you know, I don't like that type of guy." She said to him, slowly leaning against the back of the sofa and making herself comfy.

"So what type of guy do you like?" He asked casually, leaning back also but positioning himself so he could get a good look at her.

"Not sure really, just not him or that kind." She said and seemed to be thinking.

Darien shifted himself so he could move his legs into a better position and his top, naked body ended up right in front of poor innocent Serena. Instantly she looked down and her cheeks once again became that rosy red he had seen many times before.

"Sorry," He said and moved himself to the end of the sofa. "It makes you un comfy, I'll just go get a top." He said, stood up and moved forwards when he saw a blur as Serena stood in front of him, and placed a hand on his chest.

"No don't." She said sharply. Then looked up into his eyes. She saw that desire she had seen before and those dark blue eyes pulled her in and she nearly drowned.

His skin was tingling from her touch, she had such petite hands and they were so warm against his exposed chest. He brought his hand up and he wrapped hers in his, relishing the touch of her skin against him. With his free hand he reached forwards, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her towards him.

They stood in his lounge, body's entwined and eyes locked. Both feeling sensations that was new and adventurous. Darien had never known a girl so beautiful, innocent and yet tantalizing. Serena's mind was going through their previous actions the last time they got so close. The way his breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck, the softness and firmness of his stomach against her.

Slowly she could see his eyes becoming closer and she tore her gaze to look at those full lips, his breath got hotter and his eyes danced with excitement.

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful when you're not klutzing up?" Darien asked gruffly, whispering in her ear. Serena felt the soft breeze on her neck and the soft words Darien spoke and shivered. She didn't understand why he was so different to his normal self and it confused her. The nickname he used, the stupid way he would insult her and the way he smiled at her, that smile, which made Serena become ever so angry again.

It wasn't right, they couldn't be together, he must be teasing her, confusing her, after all this he will laugh with all his mates. Serena will be made a fool of and she will never be able to show her face in public again.

No, she couldn't let him do it to her. So with all the force and strength she had left she pulled away. Instantly she saw the smile disappear from his face. Concern now took its place as he moved forward to take her in his arms once again. But Serena matched his steps, shuffling back and out of his reach.

She new she could never be with him for real, it was all a joke, a lie but she wouldn't let it continue, she couldn't! A little drop appeared at her eye and slowly slid down her face. His face changed again, the look in his eyes showed worry, fear. But he couldn't be worried about her; he was worried he would look stupid in front of his friends.

Serena moved back, nearly falling over the sofa, but managing to detour round at the last minute, and instantly he moved towards her.

"Serena," He name lingered on his lips and she could see his eyes held a questioning look.

"I wont let you." Serena said, finding the doorknob quickly, more tears fell down her cheeks as she stared into those midnight blue eyes. Nothing could be worse than this, she pulled the door open quickly and ran out into the hallway, hearing Darien shout her name over and over again, trying to get her to come back, but she pretended like she didn't hear. But she did, she heard the pleading in his voice, the way it broke and almost stopped at one point, could he actually be crying?

She didn't care, she couldn't. It was his entire fault, if he had only continued to hate her, to call her names it would have been okay. But he had to go and ruin everything, now she would never know anything again, at that time, as she ran down the stairs and out of the building into the pitch black, her soul broke.


	12. Chapter 12

Im back, so sorry it took so long you are all amazing and i cant wait to see what you think of this, i have the next few chapters coming, so review and let me know what you think! lotsa love bobs xxx

Chapter 12

Darien stood stock-still; the only thing that moved was his chest as it rose and fell. She had gone, had he done something? He wasn't too sure, had he gone too fast? He knew she was only young, but surely she had kissed someone before. Or maybe she hadn't, had she been upset because of him? He must have done something, why else would she have gone rushing out. What had she said? "I wont let you." He had to have done something wrong, she was upset, God damn it she was crying and he didn't go after her, why hadn't he gone after her?

With what would seem like the speed of light, he shut his door and sprinted after her. Taking the steps 3 by three and jumping from the 6th at certain levels and he vowed to reach her soon.

Serena could sense someone behind her, and from the very second she got to the park she knew who it was, the way he took long strides and his heavy breathing as he pushed himself on, trying to reach her. But she couldn't let him, she didn't want to see him, that was the whole reason she had ran out, it was alone time but it seemed like he didn't get the idea.

She rounded a corner and squeaked when she saw she was going to run straight into a tree. She put her hands up to her face waiting for the impact but just as quick she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist pulling her in another direction and also towards the ground. She smacked down hard against the grass and rolled over upon landing, there she lay on her back with the most beautiful eyes staring down at her and she knew there was no way getting out of this one, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Get off me you jerk!" She spat, trying to push him off by unable to move his weight. Instead she saw him grab her wrists and pin them down either side of her. Instantly she tried moving to find she was completely pinned, his hands held down her hands, and he lay down on the rest of her body, covering it easily with his height.

"We need to talk." He said unmoving, looking down into her eyes. Serena moved her head to the left so that she didn't have to look into those gorgeous mid night blue eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said, trying to wriggle out of his grip again.

"We need to talk." He said more firmly, moving his head a little closer to her. Serena's eyes widened as he bent towards her neck and began sucking slowly just above the collarbone, making Serena moan quietly in his touch and he felt her relax underneath him.

"This isn't talking." She said between heavy breaths, trying to keep the shakiness out of it, but failing miserably. Darien let go of her wrists slowly, but she didn't notice, as they never moved their position beside her head, even though they were now curled into a fist. Slowly Darien put his hand underneath the back of her neck, tilting it back so that he could gain easier access to her neck and was rewarded by another soft moan.

After teasing her neck for almost ten minutes Darien slowly pulled away, looking down at the beauty in his arms. Her eyes were closed tight and there was perspiration on her brow. He made her feel something, he wasn't sure what, but it had to be good right?

Eventually Serena opened her eyes, she fluttered her lids a bit, trying to gain control of her senses and saw Darien smiling down at her. Just seeing him smile in that way brought butterflies to her stomach, he smiled like that for her and no one else. She knew that now and would never let him forget it.

"Darien." She groaned, realizing her hands were free and she moved them up slowly to rest on his shoulders. But after a few seconds one of his bangs dropped down and she gingerly reached up to brush it aside. His hair was so soft, his skin on his face so smooth, she couldn't resist running the palm of her hand down the side of his face. She instantly noticed a reaction. His eyes closed slowly, a small breath released from his lips as she kept her palm on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over the small area.

Noticing the effect it had on him she moved her other hand up to his face also, but with this one she pushed his hair back and moving her hand down slowly rubbed her fingertips over his lips. Serena smiled as she noticed how still he had become. It was weird, they had an effect on each other, she could silence him and cause his heart to quicken with just a touch. She casually let her thought travel to what she could make him do, get rid of that horrible green jacket for one and on this she giggled.

Giggling had caused him to open his eyes and look down at her, he had no idea why she giggled, but the way her eyes shone made him relax, she was so beautiful and full of energy that she amazed him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her, moving a little bit of stray bang that had dared wonder into her gorgeous angelic face. She looked away as if contemplating something and then turned back.

"What you would look like in a bunny suit!" She giggled again, she hadn't really been thinking it, but she did like bunnies and he would sure look cute.

"Oh bunny, you're so cute." He said smiling. Instantly Serena's face stiffened, the dreaded name.

"Get off." She said, pushing him, moving him a little.

"What's the matter?" He said, not wanting to budge.

"Just get off me." She said and finally he moved to sit at her side.

Her eyes showed that she was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to push her so he let her catch her breath before she explained. Serena pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees then sighed. "It was what he called me." She said and looked up at the stars to see them twinkling happily above her.

"Who called you?" Darien asked, trying to figure out her thoughts by looking at her face. But it was so dark he could barely make out her little nose.

"Adrian." She said quietly.

"Adrian…. Oh, that jerk who thought he could hurt you." Darien suddenly remembered who it must be. He seemed to have really riled her and for that he wanted to kill him. "Just forget him," Darien said, but what did he know about girl's feelings, he also seemed to not know what to say.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Serena said and got quickly to her feet before Darien protested. "See ya around." She said and took off at a jog out of the park.

"Girls, I will never understand them. Well not Meatball head anyway." He said and pushed himself to his feet, a little annoyed at himself for causing her so much pain.

please review


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry it took so long, have had alot of new things to do, hope you like it though. thanks for the reviews so far. Luv bobs xxxxx

Chapter 13

Serena sat silently on her bed, looking out of the window and sighed, what was she so afraid of? She knew he liked her, she knew she liked him, but something in the back of her mind screamed caution. Maybe it was her rational mind telling her to be careful after all he didn't know anything about him, he was a mystery to her… surprisingly enough that's what made him more intriguing.

Serena sighed once again and plonked herself on her front on the bed, she folded her arms before her and rested her chin on them. She had never felt like this before and she liked it, he made her feel wanted, he made her feel free and most of all he made her feel safe. She had done it, finally she had fallen in love and with the person she thought the least likely in the entire world. But it just made her laugh, if someone would have suggested this to happen a month earlier she would have batted him or her.

Suddenly Serena sat up, if she liked him so much, he liked her, then why was she sitting around here dozing around when she could be in his arms and safe? Instantly she got up and ran to the closet to get a jacket, her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would wake up Sammy, but she didn't care, the adrenaline rush was pushing her on and making her run from the door to the stairs and then out of the house towards Darien's and all the time the smile never left her face.

Darien sat on his sofa; his head against the back and his eyes closed as he thought about Serena and the way she had looked at him. She had looked at him with so much love, with so much passion one minute and then he had to revert to stupid annoying baka and she hated him all over again.

Darien sighed as he pulled his head forward and put it in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Life wasn't going right at all, he wasn't meant to fall for the blonde meatball head, it just wasn't how it happened. Darien smiled though at the thought of being with her, he knew he had been stupid by calling her a strange and un thought of name but it just seemed nice, as though she was his by giving her a special name. Wait he knew it, he would call her something simple yet cute why hadn't he thought of it before and instantly his thoughts brightened. He was going to see Serena, he would pull her into his arms and whisper her name only he would call her, now he only had to go find her.

Getting to his feet he thought about putting on his jacket but realised it was pitch black out side and she would probably be tucked away in bed. This thought brought him right back down again and he slopped back on the couch. But before he could turn on the TV, a knock on the door sounded and he once again had to get off the sofa and trudge over to the door.

Opening the door he found a small blonde looking at her toes and twirling her fingers. She looked up at him and said, "Can I come in?" Darien stepped back and held the door open for her. She walked easily under his arm and made her way over to the couch. It was all so familiar for her, just being in his presence made her shiver.

She had come over for a reason and she was damned if she was to going to back out now. Her thoughts might have been certain, she had planned everything she was going to say to him, tell him how he felt and that he cant keep messing her around. But the only thing she could think about now was how her nails seemed to catch the light. She didn't know why she felt so strange, usually she would shout her head off at Darien, not be worried about what he would think about her, but at this moment in time, it seemed the only thing she worried about was what Darien thought.

"I… er… need to say something." Serena stammered and she swallowed hard as she managed to make herself look up towards his eyes. She saw him still standing in the archway by his doorway, he had not moved since she had entered, neither had his eyes.

As Serena watched him, she noticed his eyes were fixed on her, his mouth open a little and a smile playing at the corner of his lips. She didn't know what was so amusing and she thought maybe she had gotten something on her face, but when he moved forwards so swiftly and when his hand twisted around her waist, she knew it was something more.

Everything that was the front of Serena's body seemed to be touching Darien, her head leaned against his chest and her body seemed to mould into his, if they were wearing black then no one would have been able to tell where one started and the other finished. It was as though they were made to fit each other, every bump and lump the opposite to the others.

"Darien we need to talk…" Serena started, trying to pull back to talk to him one to one. But his grip tightened around her waist and upper back.

"In a minute, lets just stay like this for a while." He said, feeling her relax in his arms and he rested his grip on her a little.

Serena often felt Darien play with her hair, his fingers twirling strands and the hand around her waist tightening as though worried she would want to leave. But deep down he knew she didn't want to move, just like he didn't. He savoured every second. His senses rushed with the smell of vanilla, it was intoxicating being so close to her hair.

Darien could feel Serena's soft hands against his chest, slowly playing with the fabric and he often had to restrain himself when he caught her fingers getting closer and closer to his nipple. She probably had no idea what she was doing, where she was touching him and what effect it would eventually had. That's what he liked about her; she was so innocent and amazing. Her breath was hot against his upper body, she seemed to breath in the same place as though she didn't want to move just incase he should pull away.

Neither one was sure how long it lasted, the touch of each other as soft as silk and tantalizing as a star. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes, minutes into hours and hours into an eternity before Serena finally lifted her head to look up at Darien. His eyes were sparkling and he met her gaze when he felt the pressure leave.

He brought his left hand up to her face and cupped her chin and cheek. She was so fragile, anything could break her, and that's what he was afraid of. He wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship. But if she wanted one then he wasn't going to stand in her way, surely she knew what she was ready for. (Or he hoped so)

"Serena, I think we should sit down." Darien said as he pulled away from her. He was resisting the urge to just pull her in his arms. He had to do this properly.

Serena smiled up at him and walked over to the couch, she sat down slowly, pulled herself into a little ball and waited for Darien to start.

"Well… er… Serena I'm not really sure where to start." Darien said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at her.

"Um… why don't you come and sit down?" Serena asked, mentioning for the space on the sofa next to her.

Darien looked at the sofa and amount of space that there would be between them. _I knew I should have had a bigger sofa_ He said to himself as he made his way over to her and sat down.

Darien and Serena turned to look at each other at the same time, both placing their hands on the back of the sofa to move their bodies. Whether it was by fate, (Or by me) Darien seemed to put his hand on top of Serena's, their touch sending sparks down their arms. Serena went to pull back but Darien grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her effortlessly to his body.

Serena could feel his breath on her neck as he leant down to nuzzle her gently. It seemed like almost a lifetime since he had done that, and it sure felt good.

She didn't know what to do now, she had never really had a proper boyfriend, but the one thing she did know was that she really wanted to kiss him, and If she was going to wait for him to do it then there would probably be another interruption.

So without thinking, Serena took hold of Darien's head, slowly lifted it from her neck and briefly looked into his eyes, before closing hers and guiding him towards her.

The moment their lips touched Serena let out a sight of content and noticed Darien's arms tighten around her and pull her closer. All of Serena's thoughts were focused on the softness of Darien's lips, the way he was so gentle towards her and then the sudden pressure she felt as he made the kiss more intense.

Serena felt him open his mouth and then the wetness as his tongue ran up and down her lips, everything was so warm and most importantly it felt right to Serena. Like there wasn't anywhere else she needed to be but here.

Slowly Serena knew what Darien was asking with his tongue, he was asking entry and she was going to allow him it, but she was also a bit nervous as this was her first time and the feeling of butterflies was empowering. So slowly she brought her hands up to entangle around his neck and she moved her body a little closer so that she was almost sitting on top of him, determined to make everything perfect.

Feeling that the time was right, Serena slowly opened her mouth and instantly her tongue was greeted by an alien presence, but Serena didn't laugh, or giggle or make any movement to stop, instead she almost melted in his arms. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her entire life, she felt warmth, power, passion and love all in one action and she knew instantly this was going to be her favourite thing, even above chocolate. It was more demanding than chocolate, more entrancing and the taste when she moved away stayed on her lips.

She heard Darien's hard breathing before her, the heat on her face and she knew he couldn't be more than a few centimeters away from her face, she wanted to open her eyes, to see his reaction, but she daren't. What if it had all been a dream? Or if he was disgusted with her, what if she had done everything completely wrong? She would never forgive herself. She would never be able to redeem her life in his eyes. Most of all though, she didn't want to forget that moment, she wanted to imprint it in her mind forever and opening her eyes was a signal that it had ended. She didn't want it to end.

"Serena…" Darien whispered quietly before her and she knew it was time to open her eyes and face reality.

Gradually Serena let her eye lids lift, and let herself look into those gorgeous dark blue eyes, Darien's eyes. A smile crept on her face when she realised no one was going to take this moment away from her, no one could anymore, she was free and happy.

Serena was going to say something when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She had forgotten about her phone and reluctantly took it out of her pocket. It was a withheld number so she had to take it.

"Excuse me." She said to Darien as she pulled away and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said and instantly Darien noticed her eyes widen in horror. He could tell the voice on the other end of the phone was rushed and either excited or frantic.

Serena didn't really say much to the person on the other end of the phone, she nodded her head a lot and Darien realised she hadn't bothered as the other person couldn't see her actions. There were a lot of 'Yes's and 'I under stand's' and when water appeared in her eyes Darien knew there was something wrong.

After a few more minutes Serena thanked the person on the phone and clicked the disconnect button. "Its my dad…" She managed to get out before bursting into tears in Darien's arms.


	14. hehe darien, you!

Hey peeps, next chappie for you all, im on a role tonight, lol. Please review and let me know what you think, this is my favourite so far, is it yours? please tell me your ideas, love bobs xxxx

Chapter 14

Darien came back from the kitchen with a cup of cocoa in his hands. He passed the cup to Serena and sat down next to her, watching as she put the cup to her lips to take a sip. Everything had been going as he had planned, the kiss was amazing, Serena enjoyed it (or so he hoped) and she had been the one to start it. But something had to come in the way of their happiness, but Darien knew better than to be so selfish, it was her dad, they should concentrate on him now.

"Do you want to tell me what they said?" Darien asked, turning his body a little so he could look directly at her. Serena leaned forward and put the drink on the table, then leaned back against the sofa.

"It was a nurse from the hospital where my father is," Serena said, pausing so that she could word what she was thinking. "She said that his health was increasing, that my mother was planning on coming home soon." She continued, looking down at her hands she noticed that they were getting all dry.

"But that's a good thing right?" Darien asked, prompting her.

"Yes, and no." She said, bringing her eyes up to his. "I love my father very much, really I do, but he would never approve of us. He wouldn't ever let me see you." Serena said, moving her head to look down at her hands again and mentally making a note to remember to put some moisturizer on them.

She felt Darien turn away and decided to look up at him, he looked so amazing in the moon light, his features were so prominent and he looked so mature, so when he spoke so shakily it made Serena gasp.

"I…I never knew my parents." He whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself. "They died in a car crash when I was very young and I can't remember anything about them. I used to think surely if I can remember a little thing, maybe their hair colour or names or anything then I would know where I came from, maybe then know where I belong." Darien sighed and turned back to face Serena, noticing the wetness of her eyes. She was sad for him, she grieved for his pain, why did she have to be so perfect?

"Oh Darien." Serena said, placing her hand on his arm. Just that one little touch told him what he needed to know.

"But Serena, I've found where I belong now." He said, leaning forward and taking Serena's cheek in his hand and wiping away a stray tear. "I belong here Serena, with you, by your side." He said, a smile forming on his face as he finally realised his part in the world. It was to be here, to love Serena and to make her feel safe and wanted. Knowing this he would carry out his destiny and he would love her with all his heart, even if he had to win the heart of her father first.

"Darien, I'm really happy you're sharing your feelings with me and everything, and that I know about your tragedy, but I don't get how it helps the problem with my dad." Serena said, looking up at him innocently. She was happy that he was so comfortable to let her in but she also got a little confused at the significance to her problems.

Darien smiled at her, "Serena, it proves that anything is possible, if I can find you among the thousands of people in Tokyo and live through all the foster homes I have been sent to, then surely we will be able to face your dad together." Darien said, taking her hand and putting palm to palm, "We are meant to be together."

Serena squealed happily and jumped on him, her arms tangled themselves around his neck and she almost strangled him with her grip. "You're so good to me." She shouted happily at him, feeling a sense of meaning come back into her life.

"I only say the truth." He said to her, pushing a bang away from her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have been like this before?" She said to him, leaning back so she could look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning against the sofa and held Serena as she leant forward to lean against his chest. He heard Serena sigh and felt her finger trace creases along his shirt.

"You always teased me, called me names and made me feel really stupid. You actually hurt me Darien." Serena said, raising her head to see his effect.

"I…I never knew. I thought you just got over it, I just presumed…"

"You should never presume Darien." Serena said, warning him.

"You're right," He said, "I'm sorry Serena, I never understood." Darien leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You never knew, it's not a big deal…" Serena said, shaking her head to dismiss his apologies.

"No, Serena it is a big deal." He said and scrunched up his face as though in pain. "I hurt you." He said angrily to himself more than her, "And I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it up to you!" He said and clenched his fist for effect.

"Anything?" Serena asked, running her finger over his chest again sending shivers up his body.

"That's what I said." He replied and almost regretted it when he saw the look on her face. "Serena…" He said but was hushed by her lips on his. All the protesting went out of his mind at that point, all he thought about was the kiss and how quickly she had learned how to make him go crazy.

Darien pulled Serena's body closer and positioned her so that she was straddling him. He felt a bit of rejection from her at first, this was new territory to her and she was still innocent Meatball head, she will always be. After a few seconds he felt her relax into place and she actually pushed her body up against his as much as possible.

Serena pulled back slowly, letting the taste of him linger. She was barely millimeters away when she felt something build up inside her, giving her an impulse, telling her she needed to do something. And without warning she leaned forward and sneezed all over his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope u like it, please reviewxxx

Chapter 15

"I'm really sorry!!" Serena said between giggles. The sneeze had definitely lightened the mood, but the only thing was she couldn't stop giggling. Everything she did or said reminded her of the look on Darien's face as she sneezed, it was priceless. She did feel embarrassed that she sneezed on him, but the timing was excellent. Nothing had made her laugh so much in a long time and for this she thanked her senses and the dust that must be in Darien's apartment.

Darien watched as the girl he loved sat giggling on his sofa, her legs curled up underneath her and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she tried to suppress her laughter. Darien came back from his bedroom with another shirt in his hands, taking off the top that had been attacked by Serena's lungs, he managed to drop the other shirt so Serena had a longer look at his well formed muscles.

The sight alone stopped her laughing, the sight was amazing, so it was no wonder she fell on her butt every time she bumped into him. Serena noticed the way his pecks bulged as he pulled the top over his lower arms and the way his body's muscles stretched as he reached up to pull it over his head, even though it had buttons he couldn't be bothered to undo it and do it up, he was lazy like that

Drool slid down Serena's chin as she watched him, her hands, which had been removed from her waist, clenched as she tried to keep her urges to herself. All she wanted to do was touch it.

Darien watched as Serena's gaze never left his body, her mouth was a little open and her eyes never seemed to blink. It made him chuckle as he realised he had a very BIG effect on Serena, she might not admit it, but he knew.

"Seen something you like meatball head?" Darien asked her, removing a little crumple in his top. He noticed her move her head quickly, her gaze leaving his chest and resting on his eyes.

"Huh?" She asked, obviously not really listening to the question, but hearing his words, thought it a good time to remove her eyes, and stop drooling.

"I said have you seen something you like?" Darien asked, walking around the table to the side of the room and leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Ummm…. Yes?" Serena guessed uncertainly, she wasn't really sure what he was going on about. As soon as she said this she saw Darien's eyes light up and he smiled mischievously at her.

"You have no clue, do you?" He said, pulling his body off of the wall and unfolded his arms. He walked towards Serena, slowly, giving her time to watch him, as he got closer, her eyes showing confusion. As soon as he got there he took hold of her hands and pulled her up, she followed his movements like a zombie. "Here let me show you." He said taking her left hand and placing it on his chest. Serena's eyes were still a little glazed, but they kind of opened up a little with shock, but widened even more when Darien placed her hand inside his shirt, opening up some buttons and letting her fingers roam over his strong chest.

"Darien…I…" Serena tried, knowing she should protest, but not really wanting to.

"Yes?" Darien asked, knowing she wouldn't pull away, it showed in her eyes. But Serena didn't manage to answer before Darien swooped down and captured her lips with his.

Serena instantly melted into his arms, so used to the sudden kisses they have and reacting on instinct. It was remarkable, everything she remembered and hoped it to be, the feeling of him being with her was astonishing as though her brain would explode.

Darien slowly lowered Serena towards the sofa, keeping his hands behind her back all the while as to keep her steady and give her support. This Serena appreciated a lot as all of her senses and feelings had disappeared and left her completely vulnerable.

Darien pulled away a little, their noses touching slightly. Serena's eyes were still closed and her mouth parted, her expression was priceless to Darien. It was now or never.

"Serena I love you." He said, finally feeling a weight lifted from his soul as the words passed his lips. Serena's eyes instantly opened, her gaze finding Darien's. She couldn't believe he had said it, could her ears have deceived her? Was she imagining this?

"Sorry…what?" Serena asked a little breathless.

Darien saw the bemused look on her face. " I love you, I always have and always will. Serena without you here with me there would be no point living, as long as you're alive I have something to live for!" (I got that from my boyfriend who told me it today)

Serena was speechless; no one had ever told her they loved her before, only her parents. "You love me? Why? How could you? I'm not worthy enough…" Serena babbled excuses. Darien just watched, amused at her reaction.

"I wasn't expecting you to protest." He said smiling at her. Serena stopped and looked up into his eyes. "I was expecting you to say thank you or something along that lines." Darien said putting his hand under her chin and holding his weight with the other.

"Obviously thank you, but at the same time, why?" She asked again, looking innocently into his eyes.

Darien said, "Because when you walk into a room everyone stops jus to look at you, when I'm not with you I feel empty, when you're upset I feel hopeless, when you're happy it makes me happy and when you smile, my world is lit up."

Serena's features relaxed, she just realised how special this person was and how important and sweet he was. He was someone she could trust and she knew she loved him too.

"I love you." She said to him after a moment's thought, taking her hand from underneath him and brushing back a bang. "And I always will." Slowly she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Her kisses were soft at first as if this was her first, it was a first in a way as she knew he was the one, everything would be different from now on.

Darien moved Serena's legs so that he could lie between them, he felt Serena move a little as though rejecting his movements, but she didn't say anything so he stayed where he was. Slowly Darien brought his hand up to cup one of Serena's breasts, she let out a little gasp and stopped the kiss instantly. Darien looked down at her questioningly, but then realised why she was so shy.

"You've never done this before have you?" He asked her quietly, with no sign of humour only concern.

Serena shook her head, but kept her eyes on his. She had never done hardly anything before, the only things she had done was with Darien when he had kissed her and made her feel out of this world with just his lips.

"We don't have to…" Darien said, searching her face for signs to continue or get off.

Serena thought about her life, she was old enough to make her own decisions on what she wanted to do and she knew she wanted Darien, without any interruptions. She would make up her own mind and she had.

Without any warning Serena pushed up from the sofa, kissing him full on the lips, forcing him to comply even though a little shocked. This told him everything he needed to know, she was willing to go all the way, but he would be careful, he would be gentle for her.

Finally realizing Serena was waiting he pulled her up from the sofa, carrying her over to the bed and deposited her slowly lying on top. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, but Darien could sense nervousness as well.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked again, making sure she was okay with this.

"I'm sure." Came the soft voice from beneath him. Serena smiled up at him showing him how courageous she was. "I love you."

That was all he needed to hear, quickly as if worrying she would change her mind, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Serena's hands made their way up to his neck; she gently rubbed the baby fluff still there, causing a rhythm to occur.

Darien ran his hands down her side, feeling her move at his touch as he unknowingly tickled her. His hands caught underneath her top and slowly moved it up, Serena leaning forwards and helping him move it from her body. She now lay beneath him, a little shy at losing her top but focusing contently on his eyes.

"Just relax Serena, I wont do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable."

Serena smiled up at him, it was perfect, he was so sweet and she knew he would take care of her.

"Darien?"

"Hmmm?" Darien asked still kissing her neck.

"There's someone looking in at us through the window."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi people, thanks for all the reviews so far. I understand im making Serena alot more forward and open than she is seen in the anime or probably manga but this is my new way of portraying Serena, i hope you dont mind it too much, i just think Serena is a 16 year old girl and Darien a 19 year old boy and more things would probably happen, thanks, luv ya xxxxxxx

Chapter 16

Darien stopped instantly and turned his head to look at where Serena was. She was right, looking through the window was a young man who looked late teens and he looked drenched. Darien sighed and reluctantly pushed himself away from Serena, giving her, her top back so she could be presentable.

"I'll be right back." He said moving away from the sofa.

Darien walked slowly to the balcony doors, pushing them open and closing them behind himself.

"Hi." His little sneak a peak said, rubbing his arms quickly showing he was cold.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked, standing very close to the young lad, the lad was about a good head smaller than he was.

"I need some help." He said, moving away from the imposing Darien's body. He stood with his hands on the railings, looking down at Tokyo's lights and nightlife.

"I've helped you enough already, you said you would leave Tokyo and leave me alone." Darien said, annoyance clearly showing in his voice.

"I know man, but it's the last time, I promise. I really got myself into some shit this time man, you gotta help me." Darien sniffed and looked him directly in the eye.

"I haven't '_gotta'_ do anything." Darien said, leaning against the French doors, risking a glance inside to see what Serena was up to. She was sitting contently on his sofa, her hands in her lap looking at him through the doors, an innocent expression on her face. As if she had been caught by her father.

Darien looked back at the intruder. "You see that girl in there?" And the youth looked, "She means everything to me, I have been trying to show her for a long time and you have just ruined everything we planned." Darien said angrily through gritted teeth.

The young man was still looking at Serena, but as soon as he had she had looked away and towards the bookshelves. "I'm sorry dude, but I really need your help." He said and looked innocently up into Darien's eyes and Darien sighed, remembering the last time he had used the puppy dog eyes.

"I might have lived with you when I was adopted, but you never shared or gave me anything. Why should I help you again as every time before, you have wasted the money?" Darien asked. Fighting the temptation to shout.

"Because you're my brother and you can't let me get killed if you can prevent it." The young man said. Darien now walked to the railings, standing next to his adopted brother.

Without looking at the smaller man Darien asked, "How much?"

"£5,000." He said, and flinched, as Darien turned round in shock.

"£5,000, how did you manage to get in so much debt?" Darien shouted, not bothering about keeping his voice down anymore.

"Dare man, calm down, its only tiny bit compared to what you got." He said.

"Sapphire, there's no way I can lend you that much now, I got a lot going on." Darien said, turning to walk back into the room. "I can give you a couple, but that's it, you will have to find the rest somewhere else." Darien said.

Sapphire's face lit up to a certain degree, "Thanks man, I appreciate it, but are you sure you can't…"

"Take it or leave it Sapphire, my patience is wearing thin." Darien yelled back, turning to face him swiftly.

Sapphire nodded quickly knowing that Darien could easily go back on his word.

"I will meet you tomorrow, at the park about 2 ish, don't be late, im not waiting around for you." Darien did not wait for an answer, he walked into his apartment just as Sapphire jumped down off the balcony. Darien closed the curtains and stood looking at them, regaining his composure before confronting Serena.

He turned slowly, noticing that she was still looking towards the bookshelves.

"He's gone." Darien said, watching as she turned quickly at the sound of his voice. She smiled reassuringly at him and patted the sofa next to her.

"Is he alright?" Serena asked as Darien sat and he smiled, she was so caring, wondering about others before herself.

"He's fine, don't worry about him." Darien said and watched as Serena leant forward and put her hand on the side of his face.

"He's upset you." She said, moving her hand away. Darien caught it and held it in his just below his lips. He kissed the back of her hand gently and Serena felt that tingling sensation again in her stomach. The same sensation she got every time he touched any part of her body.

"Its nothing." Darien said, trying to dismiss it.

"No it isn't, its something, tell me? Please?" Serena asked, moving forwards and sitting in his lap, resting her head on his chest.

Darien instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He could again smell the vanilla in her hair. She smelt so good, if Sapphire only hadn't interrupted!

"Sapphire is my adopted brother." Darien said, running his hand up and down her spine and feeling her shiver at his touch. "He gets into a bit of debt now and again and always seems to come and ask me for help." He continued, pulling Serena's head up to look at him. "I give him money every time, but he always comes back." He said quietly, not really wanting to talk about something so sad, just wanted to kiss her lips. He leaned forward and took her lips with his and Serena nearly let him, but pulled back before she lost herself.

"Darien, you're trying to make me forget and its not going to work." Serena said sternly, but was cut off shortly after by Darien kissing her again, this time he held her close, not letting her pull away. After a while he felt her relax in his arms, and she responded hungrily, he knew she would still want to talk about this later, but that didn't matter now, it only mattered that he wanted her and she wanted him.

He lowered her backwards on the sofa, moving a bang out of the way with his left hand whilst cupping her waist with the other. She looked up at him smiling, her stomach like a firework display. Her left hand up and around his neck and her right hand gripping his top tightly. The feel of him above her made her head explode, just the feel of his body against her sent her body screaming. She loved it, she could feel every part of him, he was hers and she could feel it.

Darien's hand slipped inside her top, which he removed once already and Serena squealed a little, being outside had caused his hands to be freezing. She shivered at his touch and smiled when he gave her an apologetic look and was about to withdraw it.

"No, leave it, it just shocked me that's all." She said feeling him put his had up her top a bit further, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"They'll be warm in no time." He said smiling down at her again and leaned forwards to capture her mouth with his. Serena's right hand instantly tightened her hold on his top as feelings rushed through her body. Sure she had kissed him before, but she had never embraced her feelings, now that she did she felt everything for the first time.

With her left hand she pulled Darien down closer, so that he could not move, not that he wanted to either. He loved the feel of her beneath him, her soft lips, the way she gripped almost pleadingly onto his top and the way she opened herself to him. He was her first, he knew that and he would treat her properly. He wanted to feel everything new with her; he wanted to feel everything for the first time. The feelings that he felt were different to any other time, he never felt this way about anyone, before it had only been sex, now it would be different. He would make love to her, sweet; passionate love and he would for the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people, sorry its taken me so long to update, ive had a bit of love problems myself and havent really been in the mood to write about someone else's lol. Hope you understand and hope this chapter is ok? love bobs xxx

Chapter 17

Darien's hand moved further up underneath Serena's top, slowly cupping one of her breasts with his hand and smiled into the kiss at the little jump Serena did. Quickly though Serena resumed her kissing and she still had a firm grip on his top. Darien didn't ask this time when he moved his hands so that he could remove her top. It came off easily and Serena, over the embarrassment of before, just lifted up so he could remove it, replacing her hands when it was off. The feeling she felt was addictive, she didn't know whether it was addicting kissing him or an addictive feeling in her stomach. But what she did know was she never wanted it to stop. Never!

A little after Serena's top came off Darien was working at her jeans, undoing the button whilst kissing her neck and receiving passionate moans for his efforts. He managed to get her jeans off when she moved her bum up so that he could lift it over her hips.

Serena giggled a little when Darien's hands came to rest at her sides. But they were instantly halted by Darien's mouth once again on hers. He tasted so good, she could taste some chocolate that he must have had in the past few hours, and she could also taste coffee, she never knew she could like it so. Smiling to herself she placed her arms around Darien's neck so that she could hold onto more of him, she needed to feel him, to know he was there and that he would never leave her, and to do this she had to hold him.

Darien moved Serena so that he could get a better grip on her sides and once he had, lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist. The trip to the bed consisted of kisses and feverish touching. Serena had never thought her body would respond to someone like this, she didn't know how these feelings found their way inside her and it scared her to think that she was acting…. Horny.

Darien laid her down on the bed and instantly brought his lips to her neck. The touch of his lips against her bare skin sent shivers down her spine, goose bumps appeared over her body and she smiled happily.

Serena looked down at Darien and noticed that he still had all his clothes on, to her this wasn't fair; he got to see her body so why couldn't she see his? So slowly Serena bought her hands down and started undoing his buttons. It was a little hard as Darien's body was nearly completely on her, but luckily his back was arched a little and this made it easier for her to maneuver.

Both tongues danced together, their love showing clearly by the movements they made. Serena's heart pounded ever heavier showing her love for Darien. It took her a while but she finally managed to get his top off.

Darien was so happy at this point, his heart kept beating heavily against his chest and his mind constantly shouted out to him that he loved her and he was going to show her how much. He helped her as she tugged at his jeans, she was a little hesitant, and she wasn't used to it and was inexperienced in this area. But Darien was a proper gentleman, helping her all the way, being gentle and not rushing her with anything. After the feverish kissing, they stopped suddenly.

Serena stared into Darien's eyes, and Darien stared into hers, it was so quiet, the air was so relaxed and they had nothing to worry about. They felt love; they loved every part of each other that was all they needed. Time seemed to stop as they looked at each other, there was no ticking of a clock, no sound of a vehicle, and only their heartbeats could be heard. And they were beating in sync. The sign of true love.

Darien placed his hand behind Serena's neck, and gently lowered her to the bed, he slowly maneuvered himself on top of her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek with one hand and slowly moving his eyes over her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, it took her a while, but she nodded slowly. She sighed as he leant down and kissed her gently, he pulled away only a centimeter and whispered, "I love you." She smiled up at him, relieved with this knowledge, but was on edge once again, she moved a little warily and looked around the room.

"Darien, what about protection?" This made Darien jump a little; he had completely forgot about that, he was so caught up in the moment that he never thought about it.

"Oh yeah, its in my drawer." He said, slowly sliding off the bed and reaching to get to his side cupboard. All this time Serena felt exposed and slid into the covers to await his return. It took him a while, but as he entered the room he turned the light off and pressed a button on the wall, to close the blinds. They were in complete darkness, until their eyes adjusted. Slowly Serena saw Darien's outline, she could see him take off his boxers slowly, so she turned away and looked towards the bathroom door. It wouldn't be proper to look…would it?

She felt the bed move as he got in beside her, his hands found her body and slowly with her help her lingerie was removed and she lay naked in his arms. She felt oddly calm- she knew he loved her. So when he moved his hand up from her waist to cup her breast she moaned in pleasure, rather than surprise. He slowly moved closer to her, his body now lined down hers, and he leaned closer, kissing her cheek, her neck, her chest then captured her nipple in his mouth.

She groaned, his tongue flicked back and forth, catching the nipple, never letting it rest. While his tongue worked one nipple, his hand found her other breast, making her moan in pleasure, and making him get harder and harder, wanting to please her.

He stopped, and started kissing her down her body, over her belly and up again to her mouth, putting on the condom at the same time. He wanted her, he needed her, and quickly he was on top of her, opening her legs and looking down into those deep blue eyes, watching her features for any sign of regret or remorse. He found none.

So slowly he moved forwards, positioning himself just so and pushed firmly, but slowly into her.

please review and let me what you think. xxxx


	18. Steamy

Hehe, sorry for the long wait, been busy sooooo much, hope you like it and am working on the next chappie as i write this, well kinda, lol, please tell me what you think xxxxx

Chapter 18

Serena flinched as she felt something unusual push its way inside her. The pain shot through her fast and she had to bite her lip to stop any noise coming out. Darien looked down at her, and stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't stop." She said, the pain was starting to go slightly now he had stopped. But as he started again she felt the pain return, and managed to keep any sound or any expression down and just looked down towards Darien's chest. The pain slowly passed and she began to feel something different down there, as he moved around differently, getting faster then slowing down and leaning more on her. Pulling himself up with the bedpost and making her move at the same time.

"Oh, Serena." He said, she could see him sweating already, as he moved slower, back and forth on top of her. He pushed himself up on his hands and moved quicker that way, watching her now as she felt little spurts of pleasure each time he pushed deeper and deeper.

Serena's expression quickly changed from one of pain to one of pleasure and great surprise. She didn't feel overly excited about something, there was still a bit of a throb there, but it was a start. She moved slightly, so her legs were positioned more comfortably by his sides. With this new position came a better sensation as he moved in and out quicker and with more ease. The feeling began to grow inside her, so she decided to experiment with different ways, moving her body forwards, pushing into him as he pushed, and she tried raising her legs more. Each position caused great pleasure and soon all pain was gone and all she felt was hot waves of pleasure ripple through her body.

It was amazing, she could hear him breathing quicker and quicker and she felt him tighten inside her slightly.

Darien looked down at Serena, she looked so beautiful in the light, her hair was sprawled around her on the pillow and she was smiling, and closing her eyes, making faces of pleasure and happiness. He was so happy that he could give her this feeling, finally show her how amazing life should be. He looked down at her and noticed her moving, he didn't want to say anything because it was creating more pleasure for him as well as her. He liked the fact that she wanted to experiment and explore different ways.

"Serena, I love you so much." He said, pushing deeper and deeper into her, moving his hands up and down her body, whilst resting on one arm. He kissed down her neck, nibbling and grating across her skin with his teeth. Serena moaned in bliss as Darien moved down towards her breasts, taking her left then right nipple in his mouth, sucking it and teasing it with his tongue. Her body arched in welcome as he pushed himself into her hard, giving her more happiness and making her smile in ecstasy.

"We will always be together, wont we Darien?" She said, barely managing to speak. She smiled up at him and he nodded slowly.

"Forever and always." He said and quickened his pace. Getting them closer to the climax. Darien knew Serena wouldn't probably orgasm this time, but he wanted to make it memorable for her. So he leant down and kissed her hard on the lips, moving faster and faster, hearing Serena moan in pleasure at this movement. He had to pull away quick as he screamed in ecstasy, moving slower and slower inside her, his bangs had landed in front of his face and Serena leaned one hand up to move it aside.

She kept her hand on the side of his face as he breathed heavily on top of her, and slowly pulled himself out and flopped down to the side. It had taken a lot out of him, he hated to admit it but it had been a while since he had wanted to do anything like that with a girl. As he looked over at Serena he saw her looking under the covers and then a sharp gasp as she pulled her head out and pushed the covers firmly down.

"I'm so so sorry, I didn't realise, I didn't know." She stammered, simply shocked at what she found. Darien knew this would happen, he had been warned and had done sex ed. He didn't mind really, he was still on a high.

"Serena, calm down, please. Its ok, just relax and cuddle me for a bit." He pulled her towards him, moving her so that she was almost all lying on him and he stroked the top of her arm whilst she circled his nipple with her finger.

"Was..Was it…Did I…Have I…?" Serena babbled, not wanting to face Darien.

Darien smiled, he knew what she wanted to say, it made him laugh a little and thought about making her say it but instead he replied, "You were perfect."

Serena looked up at him quickly and raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She asked, moving herself up a little, moving the cover with her.

"Really." He said, looking her straight in the eyes and smiled a little. She leaned back down against his chest and started playing with his hand. She thought about the mess on the bed and then looked up at Darien.

"I didn't think there would be so much blood." She said bluntly, looking at his expression. All he did was smile, cup her chin and lean down to kiss her.

"Lets go get cleaned up, I will start the shower and I expect you in there in 5 minutes, ok?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

"Good girl." He said, stood up, leaned back and kissed her gently on the forehead and moved to the bathroom.

She leaned back in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, everything was going to be different from now on.


	19. and were back

Chapter 19

"Are you coming?" Darien shouted from the bathroom, Serena jerked awake, suddenly smiling at herself for falling asleep. She didn't realise how tired she was, she could just lie in his bed for the rest of her life, and cuddle up to him. But she knew she had to get cleaned up. So she pushed away the covers, careful not to look at anything and sat up, grabbing one of Darien's shirts and made her way towards his bathroom.

Serena blushed profusely as she looked at Darien standing beside the shower curtain checking the temperature with his hand; he stood naked, not bothering to hide his body from her. Darien smiled as she entered and reached out to take her hand, pulling her to his body and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It looks better on you than it does me." He said smiling at her, and slowly pulled it over her head, "But we cant have you wearing it in the shower." Darien placed his top on the towel rail beside the shower and looked down at his beautiful Serena. She stood infront of him, blushing as his eyes swarmed all over her. "God you're beautiful!"

Serena watched his eyes as he took in all of her, he was so amazing, there he stood in all his glory covered in blood like she was and he was worrying about her needs and trying to make her feel better.

"You know you look like you've spilled tomato juice all down your front." Serena said giggling, trying to lighten the mood. Darien smiled at her slyly, picking her up and smiling even more at her scream as he jumped in the shower with her in his arms.

Darien put her on her feet once he had steadied himself. Slowly he ran his hands through her hair trying to weave out any knots before encouraging her to stand under the steady stream of water. Slowly running his hands down Serena's arms he watched her shiver under his touch, she wasn't cold, so she must have liked it. He moved his hands to the side of her hips, moving with the water and rinsing away any dirt that could have been there. But try as he might Darien could not stop him from touching her intimately, he ran his hand around from her hips to the front of her flat belly. Darien kept his eyes firmly on hers as he moved his hand slowly down to the triangle of blonde curls keeping many secrets behind it. Serena gasped as Darien delved between her legs, at first his only intention to clean her, but was spurned on when she gave a little moan of pleasure.

Serena threw her head back, enjoying the exploration of his hands on her body, and sighed as he pushed further inside her. The movement of his hands made her body shiver, and shake under his touch, the feel of him sending fire rising through her stomach.

"What happened to the shower?" She said breathlessly, trying to keep her trembling legs from falling out from underneath her. Darien's hands were working miracles once again.

"I can't help it, I want you all over again!" He replied, leaning her back so she was almost in half as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, teasing and sucking her nipple, biting and scraping, each time eliciting different moans from her. The sounds spurring him on, making him want to hear more.

Serena lay motionless in his arms, her body not feeling her own as he seemed to suck all of the sense from her body. He brought his hand up to hold her in place as she squirmed under his onslaught. He pushed further and further in her, quickening his pace until Serena thought she would die from the friction. Just when Serena thought her legs would give out Darien picked her up and walked with her into the bedroom, deciding that a shower was a very experienced place and wanted to lavish his attentions on her more. As he placed her down on the bed Darien looked down at her flushed face and her heaving breasts. He couldn't help himself he had to lean down and take one in his mouth again, causing Serena to cry out again. But instead of staying at her breast Darien kissed down her belly, to pay a little attention to her clenching muscles in her stomach, then further down to nuzzle at the triangle of blonde curls. Serena's intake of breath caught in Darien's soul as he kissed the inside of her thigh to move upwards towards her welcoming sheath.

"Darien I…" Serena wasn't sure what he was going to do but she was very embarrassed and she felt very inexperienced.

"It's okay my love, you are not ready for such an experience, I just wanted to kiss you." And with that he moved up towards her breasts taking one in his mouth, eliciting another moan from Serena as she forgot all of her inhibitions once again and leant into his mouth, taking hold of his head with her hands and holding him there as he explored. He moved his head slowly up to look her in the eyes, his smile was all she needed to melt, he took her by the waist and picked her up, putting her legs around his waist.

"Hold on." He simply said as he positioned himself underneath her warm entrance. Serena thought of what was about to happen.

"Darien, you're too big." She gasped as he moved her slightly.

"We were made for each other. Our bodies are moulded to be exactly right for this. Trust me?" Serena looked into his eyes and saw only deep love for her. She smiled and nodded her head. At that he thrust up sharply into her, her moan was so loud she was shocked that it was her voice and she kept moaning as his thrusts continued.

Serena's body trembled as Darien took her over and over, she was glad she did not have to stand, she would have not been able to hold herself up. Darien moved after a while, sweat beading his forehead and he carried her to the bed, he sat himself down so that she was on top of him. Through all of the passion, Serena's fears and worries vanished and she looked down upon Darien as though he was another Youma to conquer. And the thought of making him feel the way he did her appealed greatly to her, so with help from his hands she began moving back and forth. After a while Darien lay back and left her to play, this she liked very much. She moved forward quickly, making herself groan, but also receiving a shocked gasp from Darien as her reward. After a while of allowing her to tease him and get used to the feeling of being in control Darien sat up, took her underneath the bum and turned her over so that she was sprawled on the bed underneath him.

At this he smiled and leaned down to take her breast in his mouth just as he shoved forward into her welcoming sheath and felt her shake as the pleasure rippled through her. Darien continued with short sharp strokes, nibbling on her nipple and taking hold of her bum so that he could position her just right. Serena was breathing heavily and was almost gasping aloud with every thrust. Darien knew she was near climax the way she kept tightening on him. Darien quickened his pace so that he could give her the best feeling ever. Orgasm.

Serena lay under Darien, so many pleasures asserting her senses in one go, she didn't know where she started or he left off. The pure feeling sent her emotions into over drive. She grasped Darien as a very powerful feeling overcame her and she screamed at the mere shock of extreme emotion. Serena climaxed along with Darien, Darien's body gave an almighty jerk as he came inside of her, and he watched her face as she felt the feeling properly for the first time.

Darien looked down at her disheveled face, he moved a strand of hair that seemed to have strayed across her face. "Thank you." He said to her in a very calm voice.

"What for?" She said back to him, confused at why he would thank her.

"For loving me." He said, and he leant down to kiss her gently. Serena smiled up at him as he moved to the side of her and pulled the covers over them both.

At that moment Serena was happy, very happy, laid in the arms of her prince. Until she looked at Darien and gasped.

"What?" He asked, sitting up as he saw the worried look on her face.

"Condoms!"


End file.
